


Carroñeros

by SSMinos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Bueno para aquellos que no conozcan a los Scavengers (Carroñeros en español) son básicamente un grupo de inadaptados que tienen fuertes trastornos psicológicos a consecuencia de los sucesos en la guerra que duro mucho pero mucho tiempo, pese que en ambos lados de las fracciones sufrieron lo mismo, este grupo son un conjunto de personas que se juntaron o se encontraron en el camino para alejarse lo más que podían del peligro y sobrevivir (como se puede ver, el grupo se encontraron en circunstancia al azar como lo dice LL) y permanecieron juntos al final de la guerra Autobot/Decepticon tratando de seguir con sus vidas en un mundo de post guerra, imagínense el estado mental que tienen o padecen este grupo a causa de todo ese deterioro moral y crueldad que no tenia fin, viven en la constante paranoia...Historia sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro.ADVERTENCIA: temas sensibles, lenguaje subido de tono, gore explicito, personajes originales OC.La idea original era hacer una serie de drabbles (consecutivos) que comformaran un largo oneshot... al final se optó por  capitulos por lo extenso que era.Inspirada en la canción de Disturbed - Another Way To DieAquí un pequeño fragmento:Still, we ravage the world that we loveAnd the millions cry out to be savedOur endless maniacal appetiteLeft us with another way to dieIt's just another way to die¿Ooh can we repent in time?





	1. Yo Grimlock

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno para aquellos que no conozcan a los Scavengers (Carroñeros en español) son básicamente un grupo de inadaptados que tienen fuertes trastornos psicológicos a consecuencia de los sucesos en la guerra que duro mucho pero mucho tiempo, pese que en ambos lados de las fracciones sufrieron lo mismo, este grupo son un conjunto de personas que se juntaron o se encontraron en el camino para alejarse lo más que podían del peligro y sobrevivir (como se puede ver, el grupo se encontraron en circunstancia al azar como lo dice LL) y permanecieron juntos al final de la guerra Autobot/Decepticon tratando de seguir con sus vidas en un mundo de post guerra, imagínense el estado mental que tienen o padecen este grupo a causa de todo ese deterioro moral y crueldad que no tenia fin, viven en la constante paranoia.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Historia sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: temas sensibles, lenguaje subido de tono, gore explicito, personajes originales OC.  
> La idea original era hacer una serie de drabbles (consecutivos) que comformaran un largo oneshot... al final se optó por capitulos por lo extenso que era.
> 
> Inspirada en la canción de Disturbed - Another Way To Die  
> Aquí un pequeño fragmento:
> 
> Still, we ravage the world that we love  
> And the millions cry out to be saved  
> Our endless maniacal appetite  
> Left us with another way to die
> 
> It's just another way to die  
> ¿Ooh can we repent in time?

**CAPITULO UNO: Yo, Grimlock**

**¿Quién soy yo?**

Aquella sensación fue extraña y foránea, un breve momento de calidez alojada en su chispa que lo tranquilizaba pero al instante esta se fue, lo dejo.

¿A dónde se fue esa calidez?

La busco pero al no poder encontrarla otra vez su mente caía en la deriva perdiéndose de lo que había a su alrededor, perdiendo noción del lugar en donde él se encontraba, no le importaba porque no podía a llegar a la razón del porqué debería ser eso tan importante… solo lo olvidaba.

Vagó y vagó mirando en quietud las luces o a un punto indefinido, ensimismado en un profundo trance hasta que otra vez algo lo perturbo sacándolo de su letargo de pérdida mental solo para volver a el a los pocos minutos.

Pronto recordó aunque fuera en un tiempo muy leve de que no se encontraba solo, que se encontraba acompañado, en un lugar completamente desconocido y que en efecto yacía encerrado en una habitación en contra de su voluntad o no, ese pensamiento era confuso aun para Grimlock.

Centro su atención hacia la voz insistente que hacia ruido pero no era capaz de entender las palabras que aquel robot le estaba diciendo, Grimlock lo olio, podía hacerlo, por eso se dio cuenta de que el otro se encontraba nervioso o tenía miedo… ¿miedo a que? Se pregunto, lo ignoro, no le importo, el otro individuo le seguía hablando hasta que Grimlock soltó un áspero gruñido en respuesta girando su atención sobre él con la tenue iluminación de su óptica rojiza de manera intimidante centrado en Krok quien dio un paso atrás tragando con dificultad sin apartar la mirada del gran dinobot y teniendo la gran tentativa de salir corriendo al pasillo muy pero muy lejos de ahí.

Grimlock solo podía ver que el otro movía la boca en palabras inteligibles, cortas y cuidadosas de tono, le extendió algo pero la mirada de Grimlock seguía aun puesta sobre Krok.

Krok dudo guardando silencio aunque tenía el presentimiento que el silencio era una mala señal viniendo de aquel dinobot, por lo que con lentitud se agacho depositando en el suelo la pequeña cantidad de energon que habían reunido en la recolecta, pese de que no era nada para el peso y tamaño que requería Grimlock para suministrarse, era algo, por lo menos para que pudiera consumir y no tener el tanque vacio.

Grimlock ni siquiera se movía siguiéndolo observando detenidamente hasta que Krok retrocedió y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta se alejo al pasillo a paso apresurado, solo ahí fue cuando el dinobot se movió pero ignoraba la presencia del energon, se giro hacia la pared y comenzó a rascarla con su garra, tallando con lentitud la superficie fría metálica letras, letras que le venían a su cabeza, iníciales de nombres que quería recordar por lo que siguió tallando tratando de concentrarse en las letras para no olvidarlas otra vez.

Perdido de la noción del tiempo había dejado de escribir y apoyando la frente en la pared cayó en la recarga del sueño, ahí sentado en la litera profundamente dormido.

Y siguió así hasta que algo lo despertó o más bien un sonido, Grimlock no se movió de su lugar aun con la frente pegada en la pared como un autómata tratando de recordar que era lo que había estado haciendo o en qué lugar se encontraba, perdido otra vez en sus lagunas negras mentales.

Fulcrum había maldecido en voz baja al ver el derrame del energon en el pequeño cuenco en la cual se había tropezado, lamentándose del desperdicio de este y miro a Grimlock, ido en la pared, no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca del dinobot desequilibrado ni por un par de metros pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer, la razón por la cual lo habían mandado a ese lugar… tomo un respiro hondo y avanzó para cerrar las puertas y contener al dinobot ya que iban a salir de la nave por un par de horas y no querían arriesgarse a tener al dinobot suelto sin vigilancia.

A medida que iba cerrando Fulcrum le dio una última mirada a Grimlock, su gesto cambio a la de dolor y lastima al ver al antiguo guerrero en ese estado, tan perdido de sí mismo.

-por lo menos serás la moneda de cambio que tendremos con los autobots, ellos aun te quieres de vuelta-

Por un momento Fulcrum no se creyó mucho sus palabras al recordar lo que Krok y Crankcase discutieron sobre las acciones del dinobot y la enorme tención que tenia con su propia fracción.

-supongo que aun te quieren… ¿cierto?-

No recibió respuesta.

Suspiro y termino de cerrar la puerta, asegurándola con el código y se marcho.

 

 


	2. Claustrofobia

**Claustrofobia**

Misfire y Fulcrum rápido se arrojaron al suelo evitando ser aplastados por la litera barriendo arriba sobre sus cabezas estrellándose con la pared, el rugido estremeció el pasillo y ambos levantaron la mirada atónicos sobre un enloquecido Grimlock destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-grito Krok desde el otro lado del pasillo asomándose al marco, ya que se encontraba lo bastante cerca de donde se encontraba el dinobot.

-¡se puso como loco!-dijo Fulcrum

 -¿¡porque!?-

-¡no lo sé! ¡Pero Misfire está herido!-

-¡solo fue un golpe, no es nada!-

Grimlock se abría camino al casillo continuo siguiendo arrasando con todo lo que tenía a su paso lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Fulcrum de tirar del brazo a Misfire, rodeando su brazo en su hombro y levantarlo del suelo.

Misfire apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo un grito de dolor con la mano zurda haciendo presión en un abdomen hasta que llegaron a refugiarse en el pasillo donde se encontraba Krok.

-estás perdiendo mucha energía, hay que llevarte con Spinister-dijo el capitán.

-¿pero y el dinobot?-Fulcrum entro en alarma-¿lo vamos a dejar ahí hasta que destruya toda la nave?-

Krok le dio una mirada severa antes de volver asomarse a pasillo, divisando a lo lejos a Grimlock agitado con las manos a la cabeza y gritando como loco.

-parece más tranquilo ahora-

-¡¿eso te parece tranquilo?!- Fulcrum señalo al dinobot.

-¡llévate ya a Misfire al ala médica!-ordeno-me encargare de volver a llevar al dinobot a la celda-

-rómpete una pierna-

Ahora Krok miraba sorprendido y contrariado a Misfire quien solo le sonrió amistoso pese que le escurría hilos de energía de su boca.

-en el planeta tierra es un dicho de decir buena suerte-

-ya llévatelo-le ordeno a Fulcrum con un jadeo desesperante por el jet todavía más zafado de los circuitos que el dinobot.

-capitán en caso de que muera ¿me podría quedar con su repuestos de energía y parte de su filtración de tanque?-sonrió el jet con total inocencia y encanto, Fulcrum aun no se acostumbraba al canibalismo que habían adoptado los miembros del equipo de Krok, reprimiendo arcadas de asco.

-luego discutiremos eso, Misfire-

 

 


	3. Prisión

**Prisión**.

-no podemos dejarlo tanto tiempo encerrado ahí-

-…-Krok solo lo miro.

-¿viste lo que paso la ultima vez? Odia estar encerrado-

-ni de loco quiero a esa bestia fuera de la celda-soltó Crankcase de mal humor, piloteando la nave.

-lleva un mes encerrado-Misfire siguió insistiendo-y tarde o temprano tendremos que ir y bajar a la bodega de almacenamiento-

-puedo navegar bien la nave-

-la nave le falta energía-dijo Krok-y el dinobot está encerrado en la cámara de almacenaje con el combustible-

-hay lo suficiente en el tanque como para encontrar un planeta habitable y aterriza-

-estrellarse mejor dicho-

-¿Qué dijiste Misfire?-rugió en protesta el piloto-¡tú! De entre todos nosotros, fuiste el genio que quiso llevar a ese desgraciado autobot a bordo-

-¡es nuestra moneda de cambio! Es un dinobot, Optimus lo querrá de regreso y nosotros no seremos exiliados de Cybertron con esa hazaña de llevarle a su mejor soldado en una sola pieza-

-físicamente si, mental no-dijo Spinister.

-bah-Crankcase prosiguió –si tanto lo quieren entonces dime ¿porque jamás pero jamás fueron a recuperarlo pese a que sabían en donde se encontraba? Garrus 9 ¿hola Misfire? Pese que se encontraba en esa barredora de mundos aun tenían la señal de su chispa para rastrearlo-

Todos guardaron silencio, un largo silencio incomodo.

-bueno…uhh, aun necesitamos el combustible-

-digo que no-

Una alarma se activo en la cabina de mando, Crankcase al saber lo que era la ignoro siguiendo piloteando.

-¿hola, hola? ¿Quién llama?-hablo Spinister con el canal de su comunicador activado, ajeno de que no se trataba la alarma de su comunicador-si hay alguien responda ¿hoooola?-

Krok cerró los ojos dejando salir un largo suspiro apretando los puños.

-Crankcase… ¿Cuánto es la línea de reserva?-

-…-

-Crankcase-

-10 % maldita sea, Primus-

-bien… eso significa que quedaremos varados en medio de la nada en la próxima media hora si no hacemos algo-

-¡liberar a Grimlock!-dijo Misfire.

-¡¡no!!-gritaron Crankcase y Fulcrum.

-yo voto por si-

-tu ni sabes de lo que estamos hablando, Spinister-bramo Cranckase, Spinister por su lado se encontraba entretenido desarmando pieza por pieza y aparato que había encontraba, curioseando entre los circuitos de lo que sea esa cosa.

-todos dicen no y yo dijo si, parece una votación muy justa-

-y conmigo somos dos votos-Misfire sonrió, sus alas agitándose de la emoción.

-capitán, la última decisión la tiene usted-

Krok medito pacientemente las palabras dichas a gruñidos del piloto.

 

 


	4. Fracción enemiga

**Fracción enemiga**

Krok, Misfire y Fulcrum miraban las dos enormes puestas que hasta por el momento eran la mayor seguridad que tenían que los separaban del dinobot.

La naturaleza cobarde de Fulcrum yacia a flote, temblando y apretando el agarre de la llave de las puertas hasta que dio un sobre salto al escuchar la voz del capitán.

-ábrela-

-¿seguro? ¿Qué tal otro par de minutos para repasar el plan?-

Un golpe sordo y muy pesado se escucho en el interior.

-yo también estaría de mal humor con un mes de enclaustrado-pero sus alas se agitaron igual de incomodo por la situación suicida que están a punto de tomar.

-Misfire, silencio, Fulcrum abre las puertas-

Con las manos temblorosas dirigió la tarjera al portar de la caja resbalando en insertar la carta, lo intento una segunda vez pero fallo, solo deslizo la carta del lado equivocado dando del acceso denegado en luz roja lo que hizo palpitar su chispa a ritmos que lo ensordecía.

Una mano firme de Krok se envolvió con la suya e deslizo por tercera vez la tarjeta, activándose una luz azul, el capitán tecleo rápido introdujo el código teniendo el acceso del almacén.

Lo que vieron era un desastre, parecía una zona de guerra que había detonado en el interior, paredes arañadas y chamuscadas en gran parte descarapelando el esmalte que recubría la paredes, el fuerte olor a azufre y cenizas dominaba el ambiente y el suelo minado de aparatos despedazados, sin atreverse a dar un pie al interior se asomaron estirándose hacia adelante tratando de obtener todo el panorama del almacén y a divisar a Grimlock de pie, dándoles la espalda, afilando sus garras en la pared.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo hasta que Krok señalo en voz baja, apuntando con el dedo a una dirección.

-ahí esta-

El enorme galón de combustible ubicado al fondo… a un par de metros de Grimlock.

-bien… está intacta y amarrada, hay que soltarla-llevaba el maletín de las herramientas consigo-soltarlo lo más rápido que podamos-

Las piernas de Fulcrum se sintieron flaquear siendo tomado o más bien detenido de retroceder por Misfire.

-te necesitamos para poder distraerlo-

-¿señuelo yo?-

-¿Quién más entonces?-

-me va a devorar si me le acerco-

Misfire frunció el ceño pero este se le desapareció volviendo a su habitual sonrisa.

-entonces grita lo más fuerte que puedas para que te persiga y así Krok y yo sacaremos el combustible más rápido-

Fulcrum fue interrumpido por Krok antes de que pudiera reprocharle al jet.

-dejen de hablar, vamos ahora-

Avanzaron a paso cauteloso, escuchándose las garras rasgar el metal como único sonido en el ambiente cuanto algo crujió bajo la pisada de Krok, todos agrandaron los ojos y Grimlock dejo de rasgar la pared quedándose todo en una incómoda y letal quietud.

Fulcrum estaba a segundos de salir corriendo y Krok de sacar sus armas para disparar pero Misfire se les adelanto antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera realizar algún movimiento.

-Hola de nuevo ¿me recuerdas?-

La tención los envolvió, la mano se Krok suspendía en su muslo izquierdo donde se encontraba su arma dentro de un sub espacio.

Después del minuto incomodo de silencio Grimlock continuo el raspeo de la pared ignorándolos, Misfire volteo hacia los otros asintiendo con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el dinobot ya sin el cuidado de que sus tacones sonaran a cada paso, a paso tranquilo y porque también para que Grimlock estuviera enterado de que se aproximaba hacia él.

-está loco… mal de los circuitos-susurro Fulcrum mirando con horror al jet.

-¿tienes hambre? Me imagino que tienes el tanque vacio luego de tanto tiempo sin comer ¿no crees?-

Grimlock gruño, raspando más rápido la pared.

-oh entiendo… no te gusta que te encierren-Misfire miro a Krok ya a un par de pasos del combustible-lamento eso ¿sabes?... no fue un trato justo-

El gruñido de Grimlock fue más poderoso esta vez, haciendo brincar la cámara de chisca de Misfire quien bajo las alas en sumisión como respuesta y la cabeza baja, tembló, no podía mentase a sí mismo de que no tenía miedo, la mirada de Misfire subió fugaz hacia arriba al ver al Dinobot moverse, apenas mirando de reojos a lo que Grimlock había esto tallando, dándose cuenta de que no está afilándose la garras.

-¿Swoop?-

La sensación de calidez volvía a caer en la chisca de Grimlock al escuchar el nombre, recordando a la femina con más detalle, aquella mujer cybertroneana volando los cielos y en otras envuelta alrededor de sus brazos, agobiado por los recuerdos Grimlock centro su atención en el nombre escrito hecho a tallones gruesos y toscos, ladeando la cabeza emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, pasando sus garras con suavidad a los nombres grabados, en especial el de Swoop.

-son… -la boca de Misfire se abrió en “oh” al entender de qué se trataba de nombres-son tu familia, los dinobot-

Los recuerdos de Grimlock se abrían paso a las palabras del jet puesto que se mente se encontraba tan distorsionadas que las letras le era difíciles de entender y Misfire puedo mirar el brillo de la óptica roja acentuarse a un más a través de aquel visor protector del dinobot, dándole una muestra por primera vez de emoción que no fuera la furia o la rabia contenida.

Slag, Swoop, Snarl y Sludge corrieron en sus recuerdos con vivas intensidad.

-los extrañas ¿cierto?-

Grimlock se volteo con lentitud hacia Misfire pero al hacerlo su miraba se clavo directamente en el punto purpura de las alas del jet enfureciendo su óptica con el estallido de los recuerdos.

Decepticons…

Despreciables Decepticons en la zona de batalla, la ciudad bombardeada y fuego alrededor consumiente restos carbonizados de otros mechs caídos en batalla.

Misfire grito de horror cuando el gran dinobot se le arrojo encima, tomado de sorpresa por el abrupto cambio de violencia cernida en el.

-¡Misfire!-

Grito Krok, soltando lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos corriendo en el auxilio del jet antes de que fuera partido en dos por el ex gladiador, Fulcrum dio un sobresalto, paralizado del horror con las pinzas en la mano ajustado el enrosque del tornillo que sujetaba el contenedor, observo a Krok saltarle encima al dinobot con la otra llave debajo del cuello del guerrero tirándolo hacia atrás pero arrastrando a Misfire del suelo ya que lo tenía sujeto de las alas.

Fulcrum empapado con los resto de energía que comenzaba a filtrarse de su frente se apresuro a retirar los enroques en la desesperación, Misfire se defendió al ya no poder soportar el maltrato de sus alas, encendió las turbillas de sus piernas y coloco su pie en la unión del codo del dinobot, un gruñido de dolor de Grimlock fue suficiente como para que soltara el jet y Misfire rodo por el suelo fuera de su alcance pero el dinobot se centro en Krok, sin dejar de rugir tomo de los hombros al Con montado detrás de su espalda y comenzó a tirar de él, Krok se resistió para luego ser arrojado al final con brusquedad a la pared golpeando su espalda contra uno de los armazones haciendo estallar lo que sea que hubiera dentro de los contenedores. Sacudiéndose furioso Grimlock pronto miró como depredador a todo su alrededor y Fulcrum grito del pánico cuando el dinobot se centro en él, en reacción arrojo la llave inglesa que solo reboto en la cabeza de Grimlock cegado por la furia.

-¡no!- Misfire resbalo al pararse pero con las turbinas activadas se deslizo con rapidez pasando de largo a Grimlock para empujar a Fulcrum fuera del alcance de las garras del guerrero autobot.

-¡YO, GRIMLOCK!-

El inconfundible traqueteo de la transformación inundo en sus audios, sintiendo como el energon se les congelaba dentro de sus sistemas al contemplar a Grimlock adoptando su modo alterno, su modo bestia delante sus ópticas incrédulas.

Fauces de colmillos letales se abrieron lanzando su estremecedor rugido retumbando en eco en lo más profundo de la WAP. Abrazando a Fulcrum, Misfire dio al máximo de sus turbinas consiguiendo apartarse de la embestida de la enorme bestia, la fuerza fue tal que Grimlock dejo una abolladura en la pared de doble refuerzo metalico, Krok a duras penas se levanto apuntando el cañón del arma hacia el T rex y disparo, dos balas de energía se engancharon en el lomo del dinobot descargando una pesada corriente de electricidad, Grimlock rugió de dolor hasta que la descarga eléctrica terminara, soltando ásperas bocanadas y con el cuerpo humeando Grimlock aun se sostenía en pie y con la óptica roja ensombrecida.

Krok bajo con lentitud el arma anonado.

-debería de caer inconsciente…-

Grimlock agito la cabeza apartando la turbidez momentánea.

-¡¿Por qué no funciono?!-

El olor a azufre se presento en el ambiente y la naciente llamarada de fuego subiendo por el cuello del dinobot anunciaban los peor y Misfire se interpuso en medio atrayendo la atención de Grimlock lejos de Krok.

-¡hey por aquí perdedor!-

Misfire voló en frente de Grimlock captando su atención al tiempo que la llamarada de fuego era desprendida de las fauces, Krok se arrojo a un lado escapando del camino de aquel lanzallamas, Misfire en su modo alterno maniobraba lo mejor que podía haciendo un giro alrededor de la estancia con el fuego siguiéndole detrás, voló hacia Grimlock  cambiando de forma en medio del aire logrando caer sobre el lomo del T rex, montándolo. Grimlock apago el lanzallamas rugiendo enloquecido y como un toro indomable  corrió y brinco tratando de que el jet se bajara de él.

 

 

Desde otra parte de la nave, en el ala principal…

-¡capitán! ¡Necesito el combustible pero ya! Quedan 3 % de la reserva, si se apaga la nave tendremos que hacer todo un proceso manual para restablecer los niveles de energía estables-

-¿qué sucede?-dijo Spinister de pie al lado del asiento del piloto-¿Por qué gritas tanto?-

-nos quedamos sin combustible, genio, la nave quedara varada en medio de la nada-

-¿falta combustible? Mmm combustible… -el cirujano ladeo la cabeza con total extrañeza y confusión, quedando de pie en un intento de entender lo que aquello significaba, dio media vuelta trotando hacia la puerta que daba cara a los pasillos…

 

 

A los pocos minutos Fulcrum, con la espalda pegada a la pared a fuera del almacén, vio a Spinister aparecer por el pasillo.

Fulcrum abrió la boca para darle una advertencia al cirujano sobre el pandemonio que habían desatado pero era tanto su pánico que no encontró su voz, trabada dejándolo mudo y quedándose pegado a la pared temblando mientras veía a Spinister ingresar al almacén. El cirujano caminando directamente al centro de la estancia hecha un caos e ignorando olímpicamente a un enorme T rex en plena montura salvaje y a un Misfire aferrado por su vida con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Grimlock y las piernas tratando de sujetarse lo más que podía al voluminoso cuerpo del guerrero en modo fiera. Spinister pronto dio con el barril de combustible, sin dificultad lo tomo de los lados y tiro con fuerza había arriba, desprendiendo los seguros que la retenían en su sitio y cargándola se dio media vuelta regresándose por el mismo camino por donde apareció.

-qué diablos…-dijo Krok al ver entrar y salir como si nada al cirujano.

En algún punto Misfire lloro y de manera abrupta Grimlock cambio de dirección corriendo en grandes zancadas hacia la salida del almacén, Fulcrum casi purgaba al ver a la gigantesca figura pasarle a un lado, la larga cola latigueando al aire y cerca de su cara, Fulcrum se desplomó al suelo ya sin tener las fuerzas para contenerse oyendo los pasos irregulares que se acercaban del interior del almacén apareciendo el capitán Krok tambaleándose con dificultad, la óptica amarilla de Fulcrum se deslizo por la pierna mal herida del capitán, teniendo una parte del muslo abierto con los circuitos saltando en chiscas, dejando una gran cantidad de energía derramada a cada pisada que daba.

-¡Misfire!-alcanzo a gritar Krok con la punta de la cola de Grimlock desapareciendo al doblar por el pacillo del fondo-Mis … ¡ah!- el grito de dolor escapo de Krok y cayó al cara contra suelo en un sordo y húmedo sonido, más chispas saltaban de la herida de su muslo.

Fulcrum se precipito hacia Krok tratando de ayudarlo, Krok se sorprendió al verlo ahí creyendo que había salido corriendo cuando Grimlock se transformo.

-nos dejaste-soltó Krok pero apretó la mandíbula ante la palpitación de dolor-no sé porque no me sorprende ¡ah!-grito de dolor.

-no te muevas, estas soltando mucha energía-

-se soltó una válvula de lubricante pero no corro mucho riesgo, solo paraliza mi pierna-luego agrego a notar la extraña mirada de Fulcrum en él-tengo mal las conexiones de mis rodillas, pasa regularmente, Spinister me consigue cambios cuando puede, lo normal-

-¿pero… porque?-

-¿Cómo?-con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué regularizas tantos cambios de piezas?-

Krok mantuvo en silencio su atención en Fulcrum entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que hablo con lo siguiente.

-soy un construido en frio-con un cierto tono que le fue difícil para Fulcrum distinguir-tu nunca necesitaste cambios ¿verdad?-

-…-

-ya veo-

 

 


	5. Claridad

**Claridad**

Continúo la alocada carrera en los pasillos, de vez en cuando Grimlock a la velocidad en que iba golpeaba el lado de su cuerpo al patinar por los pasillos y no dejando de rugir o escupiendo fuego chamuscando las paredes de la nave, el humo negro atrapado en el hocico dentado de Grimlock se acumulaba tanto que nublaba la visión de Misfire aun abrazado a él con los ojos cerrados y tosiendo a causa del humo, poco a poco la velocidad del dinobot desaceleraba hasta que paso a ser un trote rápido a una caminata lenta. Misfire abrió los ojos, con la chisca punzante en su cabina y miro al frente, ya no había humo negra saliendo del hocico de Grimlock si el calor abrumador de la garganta de él tampoco pero incluso Misfire no lograba entender como el dinobot se encontraba paseándose con tranquilidad tan repentino y con el jet aun montado arriba de él.  

¿Era un engaño para tomarlo desprevenido? Se pregunto internamente Misfire ¿se habrá cansado? También pensó en una segunda opción, viera de donde lo viera no le encontraba sentido y se sentía preocupado ante lo volátil que era el dinobot, lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser.

Y con un movimiento, leve, le dio a entender a Misfire que Grimlock era consciente de su presencia, ya que con un movimiento de lado lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, la óptica roja brillosa,  soltó un gruñido pero de ahí nada más que ese gesto hostil para después centrarse en la marcha de la caminata.

Con cuidado Misfire aflojo su agarre del cuello y adopto una posición sentada, incomodo, puesto que nunca en su vida había montado a una criatura en su forma de bestia ni mucho menos a un tiranosaurio como Grimlock.

Pero siendo el mismísimo Misfire y más a causa de los extraños adictivos que recogía del energon de cadáveres que aceleraban su sistema, callarse era imposible para el jet aunque se lo dieran como opción.

-¿ya estas tranquilo?-

Otro gruñido de respuesta.

-¿entonces… eso significa que no me devoraras?-

Silencio.

Misfire se inclino hacia adelante, algo sutil, las manos haciendo peso en el cuello de Grimlock aunque para el dinobot, Misfire era alguien de peso liviano.

-¿puedes entenderme?-

Silencio.

Se volvió a acomodar sentado en el lomo haciendo un leve puchero con el labio.

-lo tomare como un sí y un no-

Las fosas nasales del T rex resoplaron, deteniéndose y alzando un poco la cabeza al frente, parecía que había captado algo hasta que volvió avanzar, en eso escuchó Misfire con claridad el rugido de los motores del dinobot retumbando o vibrando en sus piernas.

-tienes hambre-dijo en alto, aclarando lo evidente, el dinobot le ignoro o no entendió lo que le decía, Misfire ladeo la cabeza meditando sobre eso-puedes tener mi reserva si quieres-

Analizando que tipo de reacción haría el dinobot no tuvo nada, podría haber la ocasión de que estuviera actuando por instinto bajo su modo bestia, concluyo Misfire, chasqueando la glosa de su paladar se envalento en bajarse del dinobot, Grimlock se detuvo al sentir la pierna del jet deslizarse por encima de su lomo y bajar haciendo sonar las pisada de los tacones, con cautela Misfire se alejo un poco pero procurando no darle la espalda, adivinando que Grimlock giraría su atención hacia el jet, la óptica del dinobot brillo al posarse sobre la insignia decepticons en las alas mallugadas y dobladas del jet purpura, Misfire contrajo sus alas juntándolas detrás de su espalda, Grimlock gruño al ver a Misfire sacar algo de su sub espacio, extrayendo lo que parecía ser un objeto de forma cilíndrica.

-es una cantimplora… de energon-al destaparla el fragante aroma, aunque no de calidad regular, fue captada por la completa atención del Grimlock, ladeando la cabeza-si desconfías mira, beberé un poco-

Eso hizo, dio un sorbo y lo trago comprobando que no era un truco y que era seguro, le ofreció el energon a Grimlock…

Y Grimlock lo acepto, arrebatando la cantimplora y tragándola al instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Misfire de pie con los ojos agrandados de casi perder los dedos de su mano, el dinobot continuo avanzando mirando los alrededores tratando de familiarizarse con el entorno en donde se encontraba dejando al seeker atrás.

 

 


	6. TEPT

**TEPT**

**(Trastorno por estrés postraumático)**

Krok no confiaba en Misfire y Fulcrum, y ni mucho menos en Spinister a pilotear el otro asiendo del co piloto por temor a una muerte segura.

Hablando de la muerte…

Tenían a un tiranosaurio vagando con plena libertad en los pasillos de la WAP, todo gracias a las insistencias de Misfire de que era lo mejor, si querían evitar más arrebatos por la claustrofobia que aparentemente tenía el autobot.

-¿seguro que puedes pilotear?-dijo Cranckcase a su capitán.

-Spinister ya me ubico la fuga-

-pero todavía el metal esta a corte vivo, aun no se regenera apropiadamente-

-¿quieres a Misfire en mi lugar?-sugirió con un tono divertido al ver la expresión de horror y disgusto del piloto.

-no, no se preocupe, capitán, igual puede descansar aquí si quiere-

El escándalo se escucho detrás de ellos que ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo preguntándose que era y entrando de igual de escandalizados por el origen. Fulcrum había escalado de entre los cableados en la pared lo más alto que podía de Grimlock, aun en su forma de bestia, olfateando la maquinaria del lugar y mordiendo lo que consideraba comestible y tragándoselo.

-¡oye! eso no se come ¿de quién es este turbo zorro?-dijo Spinister apartando su equipo del alcance de Grimlock.

-eso no es un turbo zorro, idiota, es un jodido dinobot-

 Grimlock rugió, espantando a todo de un sobresalto.

-yo, Grimlock, no estúpido dinobot-

Ahora sí, todo estaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta, menos Spinister distraído con algo como siempre.

-… ¿hablo?-dijo Crankcase-¿puede entendernos?-

Al parecer Spinister creyó que le estaban preguntando a él, no que fuera una pregunta tirada al aire producto de la sorpresa.

-no lo sé… oye turbo zorro ¿puedes entendernos?-

Grimlock continúo comiendo residuos de chatarra no prestándole atención al cirujano con déficit de atención.

-parece que no-dijo Spinister.

El dinobot se alejo siguiendo con su labor de olfatear cosas y con ello calmar su apetito voraz.

Crankcase murmuro con el mando del timón en un nervioso agarre.

-nos devorara a todos si no encuentra que otra cosa comer-

-tendremos suministros cuando lleguemos al próximo planeta habitable-

-si es que aguantamos-dio otra mal humorada queja-sacrifiquemos a Misfire mientras tanto-

-¿Qué?-dijo Krok sorprendido.

-solo en caso de que le de hambre al dinobot-

Spinister les miro, como por fin recordándose de algo importante.

-¿en dónde está Misfire?-

Todos se miraron mutuamente tratando de preguntarse en donde se encontraría ese dichoso  defectuoso jet drogadicto.

-¿se lo habrán comido?-

Una mirada fea de Krok fue su respuesta.

-es una posibilidad-

-Crankcase-

-bendito seas Primus por tal regalo, viviremos un día más-

Claramente Crankcase lo decía de forma sarcástica en broma, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la duda empezaba a sembrarse en todos los presencias, el dinobot aun con ellos entretenido en una esquina hurgando entre la chatarra de escombros… incluso se comió una barra de metal sin ninguna dificultad.

Krok se hundió en su asiento mirando al frente en un punto perdido, se llevo la mano a un lado de su casco activando el comunicador y tratando de llamar a Misfire, el canal de la sella se encontraba obstruida, se pregunto porque y por más que insistía no podía contactar con el seeker.

-oh Primus… oh señor-

Comenzando a alucinar el cuerpo sin vida del seeker descuartizado, con los colmillos de Grimlock triturando el metal y abundante aceite escurriendo de sus fauces.

_-sacrifiquemos a Misfire-_

Las palabras del piloto retumbaron en el capitán.

_-solo en caso de que le de hambre al dinobot-_

Se volteo con lentitud, mirando la cola del dinobot balanceándose de lado al lado mientras comía chatarra inservible, la mayoría aparatos que Spinister había desarmado y vuelto a ensamblar solo por entretenimiento.

-devoró a Misfire-

Crankcase miraba a su capitán.

-se comió al estúpido jet-repitió.

-chatarra-dijo Crankcase-¿ahora qué haremos?-

-¿qué haremos?-repitió más para sí mismo.

-no vamos a tenerlo ahí libre a que se coma a otro más y si lo hace que sea a Fulcrum el siguiente porque es un completo inútil-

Pero la bomba kamikaze clase K salió huyendo desde el primer momento en que los oyó hablar sobre ser “el siguiente sacrificio” lo más lejos que podía en el pasillo.

-mira a ese cobarde, los circuitos que tiene para salir corriendo-entre dientes Crankcase buscando a tientas el piloto automático y reprogramando el curso de trayectoria-te dije que me pone nerviosos ese grandote fuera de la celda… pero nadie me escucha-

Los nerviosos dedos de Krok golpeaban sus rodillas en un movimiento constante, imaginando lo peor de los escenarios en el que estuviera implicado el dinobot, Crankcase se encontraba en las misma que el capitán salvo de que su única emoción era la de estar frunciendo el ceño toda la vida a regaña dientes ya que si mostraba otra emoción corría el riesgo de sufrir un colapso cerebrar a causa de la parte faltante de su cabeza, por lo que cuando Grimlock se les acerco situándose justo en medio de los dos asientos se tensaron, Crankcase hizo lo mejor que pudo de permanecer en la misma expresión de enfado en vez de la de pánico y Krok se había paralizado, volteando a ver solo de reojos el hocico dentado a centímetros de distancia, la respiración caliente, humo de vapor empaño el cristal de los medidores del panel de control y un leve rugido provenido de la garganta de Grimlock los puso al borde de la cordura.

Demasiado cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, el dinobot abrió las fauces e hilos de saliva resbalaban de la letal dentadura, olor a azufre golpeo los sensores olfativos de ambos pilotos dejándolos en un silencio abismal con la mirada clavada al frente.

El dinobot gruño con más fuerza al detentar el miedo intenso de ambos, Krok y Crankcase comenzaban a fantasear como seria su pronta muerte devorados por un T rex, desgarrándoles el metal del pescuezo, entrañas de cables y derrame de aceite masticadas entre hileras de colmillos de una muerte violenta, tendrán suerte si Grimlock les arrancara la cabeza destruyendo el modulo central de sus cerebros. Tuve una buena vida, ambos pensaron… hasta aquí llegue, ya llego el día, ya cómeme maldita sea, puto monstruo que recogieron en su nave, siguieron pensando hasta le aventaron de la madre al difunto Misfire por tener toda la culpa.

-¡grandote! Mira lo que te conseguí-

-Krok… ya estoy escuchando la voz de Misfire en el más allá-sudo Crankcase apretando los puños en los antebrazos del asiento.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-yo también lo puedo oír-

Grimlock cerró sus mandíbulas en un golpe seco haciendo sonar meta contra metal y se aparto, girándose hacia el jet purpura que recién acababa de ingresar a la sala principal sosteniendo una enorme caja entre sus brazos. Las ópticas rojas del dinobot se oscurecían centrándose en Misfire.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tan callados?-

Salidos de su trance alucinógeno, capitán y piloto voltearon con lentitud asomando por el borde de sus asientos y observaron a un Misfire muy pero muy vivo.

-¡Misfire! ¡Estás vivo!-

-¿no que se suponía que estabas muerto, jet loco?-

El pobre mencionado parpadeo con confusión.

-¿Por qué estaría muerto?-

-¿porque Grimlock te devoro?-ahora era Krok quien sonaba con duda-estabas muerto hace unos instantes-

-hey Misfire ¿fuiste devorado?-Spinister le grito a Misfire desde el otro lado de la estancia-¿puedo quedarme con tus tacones?-

-nadie se va a quedar con mis tacones-

-pero ya estás muerto-

-¡no estoy muerto! ¡Sigo aquí!-y titubeo, entrando en la misma crisis mental-¿o no lo estoy? ¿Qué me paso?-

-Grimlock te… ¿no te devoro?-Krok tardo unos momentos en regresar a la realidad en la que estaban-creo que lo alucine-

-se sintió muy real-dijo Crankcase- lo alucine también, capitán-

El cirujano detuvo lo que estuvo haciendo mirándolos a todos.

-todos tenemos severos problemas con esta post guerra-

Todos asintieron.

-amen que la guerra acabo-contribuyo el jet seguido del capitán.

-seguimos vivos…-

-los cobardes viven al último-bramo Crankcase.

-no es así, a diferencia de ustedes yo soy un fugitivo desertor-todos miraron a Misfire-hui porque me iban a ejecutar, ustedes odiaron esta guerra y querían alejarse, no son cobardes-

-Fulcrum es un cobarde-dijo Crankcase.

-eso nadie lo pone en duda-continuo Misfire.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Me lo puedes contar?-curioseo Spinister pese de que ya había oído la historia varias veces pero su déficit de atención le hacía poner poca atención al “bla bla bla” infinito del jet que no parecía entender el significado de callarse-¿Por qué eres fugitivo?-

-es una historia corta que involucra una metralleta, un aparente malentendido y una docena de Decepticons muertos-

-¿aparentemente o intencional?-

Un brillo peligroso ilumino una de las ópticas de Misfire en un leve destello y con una sonrisa traviesa en su semblante.

-mi dedo resbalo-

-que mala suerte la tuya-sonó muy lamentado y sincero Spinister, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿verdad que si?-Misfire ladeo la cabeza, con vestigios de aquellos recuerdos mencionados-los accidentes ocurren-

Una leve pero oscura risita se anuncio en todos los soldados, dejando entrever el trauma mental que cada uno poseía, una escena oscura y perturbadora para cualquiera que los vieran, por su parte Grimlock solo los ignoro comiéndose una de las herramientas de un desprevenido Spinister.

 

 


	7. Miedo al olvido

**Atazagorafobia**

La mente de Grimlock aun divagaba y padecía de lagunas pero podría manejarse mejor si permanecía en su modo bestia más que en su modo normal, su cabeza se nublaba y perdía el reconocimiento de lo poco que le había costado comprender, eso lo llegaba asustar… el volver a perder el quien era él, el caer en la oscuridad sumergiéndose en las pesadillas.

En arenas movedizas que conformaban su mente.

-yo… Grimlock-

-Mis… fire, vamos, dilo-

-…-

-Mis…-

-yo… Grimlock-

-bien, eres Grimlock, vas muy bien pero trata de decir, Mis…-

-…-

-vamos grandote, se que puedes-

-mmm…-

La óptica rojiza de Misfire brilla acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Mis-le ayuda con la repetición de la silaba.

-mmm…-

-Mis…-hizo ademanes con las mano tratando de alentar al dinobot, pero un dolor punzante golpeo el lado frontal de Grimlock y por temor trato de volver en su cabeza la única palabra que apenas podia aferrarse aunque sea con las puntas de sus garras.

-Grimlock-

Misfire frunció el ceño pero más por decepción de si mismo que por el dinobot.

-sí, eres Grimlock, eso lo sé-

Pasaba el tiempo y Grimlock merodeaba por los pasillos y estancias desalojadas de la WAP en su forma de bestia aunque con esto llegaba a incomodar al resto de los tripulantes con el solo verlo, dándoles la sensación de que en cualquier comentos, si se descuidaban, recibirían una mordida del T rex sin sospechas que era en su modo bestia en la cual Grimlock era más consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y era a ser menos propenso de ser violento, pero todos le temían, las garras y sus fauces de filas colmilludas eran intimidantes y más la mirada depredadora del modo bestia que hacia retroceder incluso al más valiente (o suicida) soldado.

Durante su estancia Grimlock consiguió captar ciertos datos que lo habían dejado confundido aun más, era consciente, de cierta manera, de que se encontraba rodeado de decepticons pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran o al menos esa era su impresión, no actuaban como los decepticons que él creía que debían ser, este grupo de Cons eran ruidosos, quejumbrosos, histéricos, desubicados. Generalmente todos evitaban o fingían que Grimlock no se encontraba ahí en la WAP cuando merodeaba en la cabina principal, preferían no prestarle atención pero también le ofrecían alimento, lo compartían con él, eso fue lo que dejaba más confundido a Grimlock con ese gesto.

Grimlock aprendió a tolerarlos pero algunas veces olvidaba que eran decepticons, cada vez que la atención de Grimlock recaía en las insignias purpuras eran como si ya no supiera lo que significaban, desasosegaba al grupo con los decepticons que él conocía con estos individuos que lo cuidaban siendo amables con él pese al temor que sentían hacia el dinobot.

Algunas veces Grimlock se perdía dentro de sus lagunas mentales llegando en ocasiones a agredir a este grupo de decepticons, a veces ellos guardaban la distancia lo mejor que podían o se encerraban ellos mismos en una de las habitaciones dejando que Grimlock estuviera en los pasillos hasta que se desahogara y la tranquilidad volvía de nuevo en la WAP, una rutina que seguía cada día, hasta que veían con normalidad los repentinos ataque de rabia.

Grimlock se seguía aferrando a los destellos de sus recuerdos, a su nombre, en su bella Swoop, en el resto de los dinobot, sus compañeros con los que habia peleado a su lado hombro a hombre… eran pequeños y fugaces los recuerdos pero se aferraba a ellos para no olvidar quien era él, de manera esporádica solo lo hacía, lo decía, para hacer que su voz hiciera eco en sus propios receptores de audio, centrándose en el sonido de su voz para no llegar a perderse en su propia mente una y otra y otra vez.

-yo… Grimlock-

 


	8. Desahogo

**Desahogo.**

El destello de alas atrajo su atención y los recuerdos de la bella Swoop fueron traídos de vuelta y giro en busca de encontrar a la femina voladora, hubo un golpe que hizo su chista en el interior de su cabina, la sensación agradable de calor y cariño envolviéndolo, pero al voltear la imagen de la femina no se encontraba en ningún lado, miro a todos lados de la habitación tratando de buscarla y esta vez un sentimiento agobiante recayó en él.

La había perdido… Swoop no se encontraba ahí, ni los vestigios del atardecer contorneando lo fina de su figura haciéndole lucir un aura dorada.

Se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y guardo ahí un tiempo, centrando su mente, en qué lugar se encontraba, no estaba en la tierra o en Cybertron, todo fue confuso, hubo otro piquete de dolor hormigueante en su procesador, todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso con la oscuridad cerrando cada vez en los bordes de su visión y gruño.

Su gruñido hizo eco en la habitación ensordeciéndola.

-yo… Grimlock-

-si… eres Grimlock-

Grimlock guardo silencio tratando de reconocer la voz, le sonaba familiar y al mismo tiempo no, aparto las manos de la cabeza y levanto la mirada encontrando a un jet de color purpura y blanco de pie al marco de la habitación, sosteniendo algo en brazos, el aroma del energon rancio le llego, aunque no fuera apetitoso, tenía hambre.

Bajo una mirada atenta Grimlock siguió a Misfire avanzando hacia el interior de la recamara, su atención se dirigió en automático en la insignia de fracción en las alas y en respuesta Misfire contrajo sus alas, juntándolas en paralelo detrás de su espalda sacándolas de la vista del dinobot, precavido de otro de los arrebatos del guerrero autobot.

-yo Grimlock-

El seeker sonrió jovial.

-yo Misfire-

Grimlock ladeo la cabeza, las antenas a ambos lados de su cabeza se inclinaron de adelante hacia atrás, su confusión protegida tras la máscara y sus visores.

-te traje comida, esta vez el doble de la anterior… tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos ese viejo cargamento en la nave estrellada, parecía que llevaba un tiempo ahí, era de tu fracción por lo que vimos, ya sabes, los de rojo-

Grimlock le seguía aun viendo fijamente, por la máscara Misfire no la supo definir bien pero por la falta de tensión en los hombros del dinobot lo tomo como una buena señal. Le extendió el contenedor, aguardando un breve tiempo de espera hasta que Grimlock lo tomo en sus servos con una lentitud de autómata y como en todas las veces anteriores no la bebió, solo la sostuvo.

Una pequeña pregunta se formulo en Misfire.

-¿tienes tu mascara trabada o te molesta mi presencia?-con la mano al mentón en un gesto pensante-siempre he visto que solo lo consumes en tu modo alterno… ¿o no tendrás un rostro hay detrás?-entrecerró los ojos formándose un sin fin de preguntas-¿tienes acaso un rostro? No me sorprendería ya que a muchos les arrancaron el rostro en el antiguo gobierno Cybertroneano pero… tienes aun tu protector de visor… -frunció el ceño de manera graciosa hacienda todavía de detective-si te hubieran quitado la cara no habría ninguna razón de portar un visor, tú me entiendes, quedas como ciclope como Shockwave-

Junto sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza simulando las antenas móviles del científico loco.

-Shockwave… ¿lo recuerdas?... el y tu tienen una historia pero no muy agradable que digamos o tal vez te estoy incomodando el estar escuchando el nombre de ese demente señor ex senador-se llevo la mano a la boca, apoyando su otra mano al brazo, estando ahí de pie frente a Grimlock escudriñándolo con la mirada-¿no te incomoda usar mascara? Yo antes usaba visores pero termine deshaciéndome de ellos… ¿o los perdí?-murmuro lo ultimo tratando de hacer memoria-no, creo que más bien se rompieron en un combate y me los quite, no recuerdo muy bien… sabes, a veces, en ocasiones me pierdo a mi mismo-

En un leve movimiento Misfire cruzo su pierna detrás de la otra, aguardando más peso en una mientras meditaba tras sus pensamientos, inconscientemente sus alas dejaron su rigidez adoptando una posición más cómoda, el aleteo llamo la atención de Grimlock en las alas de Misfire, se veían frágiles por su aspecto, extraño viniendo de un seeker al ser considerados cazadores natos de velocidad siendo más angostas las alas.

-cuando deambulaba por mi propia cuanta… me las arreglaba para encontrar alimento en casi todo, cuando digo en todo es en todo-enfatizo esa la palabra-llegue a beber energon dañado de mechs drogadictos, de mech muertos, creo que incluso algunos se murieron por la alta sobredosis teniendo ya una muerte segura en sus últimas horas, digo… no era mi trabajo el recolectar fluidos de mechs muertos abatidos en batalla pero estaba desesperado por la necesidad, no tenía nada y llegue a beber el energon de los difuntos-Misfire hizo una extraña expresión, una que con facilidad tenía una vibración de locura bailando por sus ópticas pese a la nerviosa sonrisa-el canibalismo está penado en ambos lado ¿no? pero puedo apostar que si otros estuvieran en mi lugar estarían igual de desesperados y… y… no sé porque te estoy contando esto, no es como si me fuera entender ¡ni siquiera razonas!-

Señalo a Grimlock con la palma de la mano entendía y soltó una pequeña risa histérica.

-¡que horrible soy! soltando todas las barbaries que he hecho a un mech con muerte cerebral para no ser juzgado, bueno el resto de esta tripulación lo sabe, sabe lo que es esa necesidad, lo han hecho, pero no matamos, no… nunca llegamos a ese extremo, más bien vemos quien cae primero y… sigue siendo horrible-cerro los ojos, respirando hondo para volver a seguir-tengo siglos haciendo lo mismo preguntándome en qué momento llegaría mi turno para ser consumido por otros, es horrible vivir así… pero la guerra no acababa, nunca llegaba ¿sabes algo más? Hay decepticons que se la viven mutilando, arrancando pieza por pieza de otros… imagínate estar en una habitación llena de cuerpos de mech colgados escurriendo energía de sus partes arrancadas, formando chascos de aceite bajo ellos y módulos cerebrales dentro de frascos con liquido conservador, si bueno, déjame aclararte que yo no soy de esos mechs, mechs como Overlord, Shockwave, la DJD… la raza lunática de los Quintesson… y tu…-dio una pausa-tienes una fama, sin duda… en eso los autobots y los decepticons no son tan diferentes ¡porque lo he visto!-se señalo a si mismo apretando los dientes-¡los Wreckers son la DJD Autobot! ¡y tu el esbirro favorito de Optimus Prime! ¡Igual como ese desgraciado de Impactor!-grito tan fuerte que su voz hizo eco por el pasillo.

Lagrimas de lubricante recorrieron la cara dolorosa de Misfire, retrocediendo con la mano hecha en puño y mordiéndose el dedo índice, conmocionado y afligido, dio otros paso hacia atrás hasta que sus alas chocaron con la fría superficie metálica de la pared, continuando derrabando lagrimas pero sin atreverse a soltar algún sonido de llanto.

Grimlock solo yacía ahí, sentado, observándolo.

Con lentitud el cuerpo de Misfire se deslizo por la pared hasta quedase sentado en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

-mírate… tu solo estas ahí, con… con lo que sea que tengas… te hicieron daño, mucho daño como para que te dejaran en ese estado… la guerra nos hace lo que somos ¿no?-se tallo el lubricante de la cara, aclarando su visión nublosa-no hubo paz… esta guerra fue un engaño, Megatron nos prometió la libertad pero nunca detuvo la guerra, todos los que conocí están muertos, Thundersaur está muerto, yo… yo… yo no puedo enojarme contigo, no estando tu así pese que te lo mereces pero… yo solo no puedo hacerlo-volvió apartarse el  lubricando con ambos dorsos de las manos-no quiero venganza, no quiero que nadie muera… es cansado-

Al abrir los ojos vio a Grimlock estirándose a un lado de la camilla recogiendo un trozo de tela, algo sucio pues era el trozo de tela que Misfire usaba para borrar la letras que escribía en la pared y ayudando a Grimlock a pronunciarlas, luego un escalofrió subió por los circuitos de Misfire tensándolo al ver como Grimlock, en un movimiento corto (por su gran tamaño) quedo de cuclillas frente a Misfire con el trapo en la mano ofreciéndoselo, Misfire lo observaba con la óptica agrandada de la sorpresa y shock.

Dentro de lo más primitivo de Grimlock, no le gustaba ver al seeker temblando hecho un ovillo en lagrimas en un rincón de la pared… Y en parte, porque había entendido un poco todo lo que Misfire le había arrojado en cara, los nombres habían sido lo suficiente como para recordar cada fragmento perdido devuelta en su memoria que ya luego olvidaría después pero eran lo suficiente como para sostenerse y mantener su atención en el seeker.

Grimlock no se atrevió invadir el espacio de Misfire, procurando la distancia, la mano en altura ofreciendo el trozo de tela.

Misfire se sintió pequeño, sus alas reflejaban su sentir estando caídas y temblorosas por el miedo e la incertidumbre de tener al ex gladiador de cuclillas, estando por completo bajo la sombra de Grimlock, era intimidante y por un lado… un poco acogedor por el gesto. Con lentitud Misfire tomo el tramo limpiándose la cara, la tenía demasiada aceitosa por tanto lubricante que había soltado, con el trapo no le bastaría, tenía que lavarse la cara para removerlo.

-lo siento-

Agrandando los ojos, rápido dirigió la mirada en Grimlock.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Misfire no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, Grimlock pronuncio las palabras con lentitud, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de su vocalizador.

-guerra… destruir… vida-

Misfire asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta sin apartar la óptica de las de Grimlock.

El silencio se prolongo demasiado, Misfire se incomodo apartando la mirada y como Grimlock no se levanto Misfire se deslizo hacia un lado y se levanto, el dinobot aun lo observaba en su posición actual y por primera vez Misfire no supo que decir.

Y se fue por el pasillo.

 

 


	9. Reconocimiento

**Reconocimiento.**

La imagen de aquel seeker de purpura no salía de su cabeza, eso era un hecho.

Y eso en parte lo había ayudado, pensar en una cara que veía casi a diario le servía de autoayuda en recordar cosas, pequeñas y simples, lo mantenía centrado en algo, las lagunas mentales habían dejado de ser tan frecuentes gracias a la presencia del seeker pero había todavía un pequeño problema… no recordaba el nombre del Seeker y ni la del resto de la tripulación, bien, a ese punto Gricmlock era del conocimiento de que se encontraba dentro en una nave en alguna parte navegando el espacio, junto a un grupo de decepticons dolorosamente inofensivos, decepticons igual de dañados como él.

Las cualidades que poseían eran inusuales, mentiría si digiera que no se sentía intrigado, uno de ellos era un poderoso clase de bomba K pero desactivado con un abundante aroma que despedía a miedo, un mech inseguro, el otro mech era difícil de describir… Grimlock no estaba seguro que esperar de este mech, era un poco violento ya que alguna vez lo había visto lanzarse sobre el seeker cuando a este se le ocurría la no tan brillante idea de tomar de sus reservas consumibles, el siguiente mech también estaba envuelto del aroma de miedo pero no a los extremos que había alcanzado el primero que olfateó, era un poca más tosco al hablar y este mech había aprendido a tolerar la presencia de Grimlock mejor que antes, el siguiente mech era más calmado pero mantenía en constante vigilancia a Grimlock aguardando la cautela, era un mech inteligente, eso le gustaba Grimlock y por último se encontraba el seeker, impulsivamente hablador y loco, la misma tripulación no lo aguantaba en algunas ratos terminado de correr al seeker fuera de la sala principal de pilotaje.

-el energon en mal estado de drogadictos le daño la corteza cerebral-dijo el mech de fuerte temperamento y habla tosca-esta insoportable-

-eso pasa cuando te encuentras más expuesto a esto…-dijo el mech tranquilo, el quien comúnmente daba las órdenes en el resto del barco, lo que Grimlock intuyo que era el líder-y está comenzando a afectarme a mí también…-

-no… no otro Misfire-

-Spinister dice que eso tiene remedio-suspiro-pero yo no diría lo mismo con Misfire o tal vez me equivoque-

Otra vez los nombres… pero no lograba registrar esos nombres dentro de su almacenamiento interno, frunció el ceño en su modo bestia, recorriendo e indagando en los alrededores.

-traza a la órbita de Cordac, es una zona neutral de guerra-frunció el ceño al recordarse un dato importancia-bueno, ya no hay guerra, supongo que ya todos los sistemas autobots levantaron bandera blanca para los viajeros ambulantes en busca de refugio-

-mmm ¿al planeta tres?-

-si-

-me incomoda que sea zona autobot-

-nos falta combustible y alimento, se nos acabaron las últimas rasiones-

-enterado, capitán-

Grimlock miro pasar a un lado al mech tranquilo, se veía agotado.

¿Agotado por qué? Habían mencionado anteriormente que había algo malo en el energon que habían estado consumiendo… pero Grimlock se sentía bien, no se preocupo.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado.

-yo Grimlock-

-yo Spinister-

El mech era alto, más alto que los demás de la tripulación, se veían de buena masa corporal y portaba una máscara, mentalmente Grimlock repitió el nombre asociándolo con aquel rostro del alto mech.

Spinister le había extendía a Grimlock unas varitas de energon de color amarillo fluorescente, se las extendía al dinobot sin ningún rastro de miedo en él y Grimlock lamio la enorme mano del mech dejándole un largo rastro de saliva lubrícate que escurrió por los dedos de Spinister una vez devorando las varitas amarillas.

Eran dulces, energon dulce, eran caramelos, Grimlock lo degusto y mucho.

-Grimlock buena mascota-dijo Spinister, sacudiendo su mano babeada, quitándose los restos goteando al suelo.

-¿Spinister qué haces?-

-alimento al dinosaurio-

-¿con que lo alimentas?-

-con barritas de bicarbonato y acido tele 5 ionizado-

-barritas de… ¡¿le distes dulces?!-grito Crankcase desde el asiento de piloto.

-la mascota se veía hambrienta-

-¡¿mascota?!-Crankcase parecía que se iba a convulsionar y grito por el comunicador-¡Krok! ¡Tienes que oír a este genio! ¡Le dio DULCES al jodido T REX!-

Fulcrum soltó la risa, abrazándose a si mismo inclinándose hacia adelante.

-¡no es divertido!-protesto Crankcase.

-Spinister tenía dulces-

-¡por eso no es divertido!-

 

 


	10. Quédate ahí

**Quédate ahí.**

-lo siento Grimlock pero tienes que permanecer aquí-

El T rex ladeo la cabeza.

Fulcrum dudo por un momento en empuja su mano en el hocico de la bestia y hacer que retrocediera dentro de la recama, en la recamara más grande que tenían, para evitar la claustrofobia del dinobot.

Pero el dinobot avanzó dispuesto a salir, aunque claro con tranquilidad, no se veía violento.

-no-Fulcrum hizo una señal de alto y con eso detuvo el paso del dinobot-tu… eh-la óptica roja centrada fijamente en la amarilla de Fulcrum, el ex kamikaze se mordió el labio inferior-tu… tú te quedas a vigilar ¡sí! Vas a vigilar la nave, en nuestra ausencia… ¿entiendes?-

Grimlock no hizo ningún gesto.

Fulcrum sintió nervios, luego retrocedió parándose firme y levantando ambos brazos en alto los bajo y lo hizo una y otra vez diciendo lo siguiente.

-tu Grimlock, Grimlock quedarse aquí, Grimlock cuidar nave-dibujo un circulo en el aire-Grimlock dentro de la nave, esta nave-dio un suave zapateo al suelo-¿entiendes?-

Grimlock lo miro en silencio, sus fosas nasales soltaron una humeante estela vapor caliente que golpeo el rostro de Fulcrum antes de darse la vuelta regresando al interior de la estancia, una sonrisa se dibujo sin poder evitarlo Fulcrum al lograr que el dinobot había entendido lo que quería ya que lo vio acurrucarse en el fondo de la estancia con la cola enroscada alrededor de él y cerrando las ópticas.

Fulcrum abrió la boca en una gran “O” sin apartar la óptica amarilla sobre Grimlock.

-mande a dormir al dinobot…-susurro, incrédulo-mande a dormir a un dinobot-dio media vuelta a un estado de shock-nadie me lo va a poder creer… nadie-

 

 


	11. El insecto

**El insecto.**

Como les había dicho Krok, se encontraban en territorio con una gran población de vida biomecánica, muchos de ellos neutrales, llevando una vida compartida con vidas orgánicas de distintas especies y de diferentes tamaños tan altos como Spinister pero corpulentas y de gruesa piel callosa, muchos de ellos con colmillos o espinas que salían de sus cuerpos pero lo más preocupante era que la mayoría, si no que absolutamente todos, portaban armas de alto calibre.

Se encontraba en un poblado bastante grande de edificios de no más de seis plantas y calles estrechas llamado Trinax Circuit, un lugar donde se encuentran mercenarios en establecimientos fijos pero discretos y prostitución a la mano de todos.

Fulcrum saco la lengua en un repentino impulso de asco al ver como cortaban la cabeza de un animal de ganado, desprendiendo un fétido olor a podrió y su carne amarillenta, la sangre trasparente era viscosa y el animal era despellejado aun con el cuerpo respondiendo a estímulos nerviosos.

-miren, ahí hay un alojamiento de comida mixta para formas mecánicas-señalo Misfire a un par de puestos adelante.

-bien… lo que si tenemos es moneda de cambio y bastante diría yo-Krok resiso los digital de varias tarjetas que tenía en una bolsa de cuero que tenía en su sub espacio-dudo que acepten shanix en esta parte de la galaxia-

-lo bueno de ser un carroñero-dijo un sonriente Misfire-somos acumuladores de tesoros y de efectivos desperdiciados que algunos cadáveres que dudo extrañarían-

Entraron al establecimiento abarrotado de una multitud de gente, eran amplios y de colores fluorescentes por las luces del establecimiento, tenía bastante luminosidad, el local carecía de mesas teniendo en su lugar largas barras de metal en donde se colocaban las charolas, donde los comensales comían de pie. Los meseros estaba ahí únicamente para limpiar el ligar y recoger las bandejas que algunos comensales dejaban no regresándolas a su lugar después de terminar, la tripulación formo fila en la barra del mostrador esperando a que avanzaran de turno, de reojos Fulcrum busco a los mech ya que en ningún momento había visto los familiares cubos de energon y por lo tanto no tenía ninguna idea de lo que están sirviendo en ese lugar, se encontraba en su mayoría una gran cantidad presente de mechas comiendo algo en platillos redondos y enormes contenedores circulares como cilindros.

-¿Qué comerán aquí? ¿No huele nada de energon?-le dijo a Crankcase a su espalda.

-no tengo ni idea, pero si ellos lo pueden consumir entonces también nosotros-

Al llegar el turno Krok y Misfire hicieron los encargos, pagando la barra comensal y los alimentos, el cobrador les entrego después las bandejas y los contenedores de las bebidas.

En eso Misfire y Krok se miraron mutuamente, diciendo Krok quien hablo primero.

-bien… Misfire y yo ya hemos comido esto antes pero… bueno, será la primera ustedes para ustedes-

Sin decir nada más.

Avanzaron hacia una de las barras en donde estaba las despensas para el consumo de los mechas un poco más al fondo, a diferencia de los orgánicos que se entregaban los pedidos en la misma área del mostrados de la cobranza. Había una enorme despensa de bebidas que tenía una escritura aneja a la cybertroneana, tal vez de otra especia hermana de su especie, colocaron los contenedores cilíndricos en la boquilla y un líquido rosa de agradable aroma dulzón le dio la bienvenida.

Los primeros fueron Krok, Crankcase, Spinister Misfire y Fulcrum, sirviéndose en ese orden.

-no se ve tan malo-

-este es el único sabor bueno, odio el verde y el azul-dijo Misfire sacando la lengua con un gesto de disgusto casi infantil-no te los recomiendo, los probé en otra parte, también le llevare al grandote-llenando el segundo cilandro para Grimlock, se abriendo espacio para que Fulcrum se sirviera la bebida.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Fulcrum escucha a Crankcase quejarse más adelante pero ya se habían movido para que pasaran Misfire y Fulcrum al siguiente con las bandejas.

En una vitrina estaban en cuatro hileras con unos objetos, no, más bien pelotas, de color negro, tan grandes que al sostenerlas entre sus manos sus dedos no se podían tocar, así de ese tamaña eran esas pelotas oscuras y duras, del otro lado había una femina mecánica de color rosa con delantal, guantes y visores protectores, de pie a un enorme estante metálico de aceite hirviendo, la femina retiro una larga canasta de metal de alrededor de 1 kirt (1 metro cybertroneano estimado) de largo de la enorme olla hirviendo, sacando seis pelotas oscuras desprendiendo humo y escurriéndose el aceite por la canasta y lleno las hileras, estas rodaron como bolas de boliche juntándose una con otras, con pinzas Misfire tomo una de las bolas y la puso en su bandeja, la bandeja tenía un leve hundimiento justo en el centro por donde la bola yacía justo en su lugar en la bandeja sin correr el riesgo de que se cayeran, tomando otra bola la paso a la bandeja de Fulcrum y tomo dos cucharas enormes que colgaban en una barra en el borde de la vitrina, se reunieron con el resto abriéndose espacio entre los comensales y ahí fue donde Fulcrum se lleno de horror

Pero de verdadero horror.

Misfire ya se había situado a su lado, empujándolo un poco para que se abriera espacio y coloco la bandeja en las dobles barras, volteo dándole una sonrisa de gato Cheshire a Fulcrum.

-mira es simple, se abre a si-

Con el cucharon le dio un golpe, un movimiento rápido de su muñeca y la pelota negra se abrió por la mitad echando vapor y entendiéndose hacia los lados, las ópticas de Fulcrum recorrieron en la viscosidad de la carne verde fluorescente del colosal insecto, las patas retorcidas en los bordes y las antenas extendiéndose, Misfire clavo la cuchara en el insecto y un pequeño chorro salió volando cayendo en la bandeja de Fulcrum.

-oh perdón, es que ya hace mucho que no lo comía, ten tu cuchara para abrirlo-

Fulcrum solo se le quedo mirando sin reaccionar.

-¿no? bueno lo abriré por ti-le dio un golpe y el bicho se abrió entendiéndose en la bandeja, con la boca en “0” miro hacia el resto de la tripulación, Spiniters devoraba ya mitad del insecto como si fuera un adicto a las drogas, su brazo rodeando la bandeja clavando la cuchara arrancando los trozos de carne blanda verde, escurriéndose los jugos de la boca de Spinister.

El insecto de Krok aun yacía vivo, retorciendo las largas patas retorciéndose, chichando horriblemente el grito de miles de grillos, al parecer a Krok no parecía importarle ya que clavo dos cuchillas delgadas en los dos extremos del insecto dejándolo inmóvil, clavando la cuchara comiendo el animal aun con vida.

La cara de Crankcase era indefinida, siempre frunciendo el seño, picando con la punta de la cuchara la suave carne, le dio una mirada al resto de los comensales, al equipo, soltó un suspiro, le dio un trago a la bebida y prosiguió en raspar la carne probando pequeños trozos con evidente asco y dolor emocional de comer algo orgánico o semi orgánico.

-¿es comestible esto?-dijo Fulcrum.

-no es tan desagradable como parece, de hecho tiene un sabor similar a energon-dijo Krok seguido de Spinister todo excitado

-¡sabe a energon crudo!-

-si… eso también, solo en sabor-

-qué asco-dijo el piloto, prefiriendo otro sorbo de la bebida.

Consumir energon crudo era un gran riesgo, por algo se pasaban por varios procesos de filtrado para el consumo apropiado, también se corría el rumor de que en tiempos de separatismo y esclavitud en las minas cybertroneanas los mineros, obreros o esclavos para las arenas de gladiadores eran obligados a consumir energon en estado crudo debido a la muy mala suministración o recursos para ellos, por ello era que los mechs proveniente de las castas más bajas, generalmente los ground de maquinaria pesada, poseían tanques de digestión el triple de resistentes que el resto de las castas media o privilegiadas, capaces de resistir cualquier cosa que pasara a sus sistemas al igual con enfermedades a las cuales eran propensos por su modo de vida.

Megatron era uno de esos mechs, consumiendo energon crudo sin caer por una descomposición repentina en sus sistemas o un coma de paro de sus operativos cerebrales, los malos habidos difíciles de quitar duraron para Megatron mucho tiempo después del inicio de la guerra que incluso Starscream se disgustaba haciendo todo lo posible de que el líder cambiara a una dieta de suministros más apto de consumo seguro.

Armado de la nula fuerza de voluntad, miro al insecto, dudando, toma la cuchara apretando en un tenso agarre, soltó un pesado suspiro acercando la cuchara al insecto, pico la carne, asquerosamente suave, la carne regresaba a su lugar una vez apartando la cuchara como si fuera una globo de agua, miro a Misfire raspando las paredes el caparazón sacando más trozos de carne pegada al caparazón.

Fulcrum presiono más la cuchara pero esta no atravesaba la carne sino que la hundía a cada presión sin lograr romperla.

-tienes que clavarla-dijo Misfire, lamiendo en interior del caparazón como un obsceno turbo zorro  callejero hambriento.

-¿eh?-

-clávale la cuchara-

Siguiendo la orden Fulcrum clavo la cuchara un poco más fuerte y su cara se vio bañada de los jugos del bicho, filtrándose por la comisura de su boca.

El sabor era peor de lo que imaginaba, reprimiendo arcadas de lo fuerte que era, un sabor agrio entre lo acido y ligeramente picante, tan fuerte que alerto sus sistemas sobre el consumo de sustancias invasivas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del contenedor de la bebida que Misfire le había empinado a la boca derramándose el liquido rosa por su barbilla, trago un gran sorbo hasta que le retiraron el contenedor.

-¿mejor?-

Fulcrum se sintió en vergüenza, siendo tratado como un sparkling por su carrie, se aparto los restos del liquido aceitoso pero increíblemente suave de la bebida, paladeo un poco y el asqueroso sabor del insecto se entre mezclo con el de la bebida, haciendo un poco más de gustoso al paladar.

Miro sorprendido la bebida, el sabor a picante era más un picor agradable hormigueando su boca y la sensación del acido quemando su garganta ahora era más suave, como aceite fresco (imaginen el aceite de coco)

-te dije que el rosa era mejor-

 

 


	12. Ni modo, lo que hay, hay

**Ni modo, lo que hay, hay.**

-fue la experiencia más extraña de mi vida-bramo Crankcase.

-fue delicioso-Spinister había comprado tres de esos bichos, sus ópticas brillan cargando las bolsas, a los pocos minutos Fulcrum, Misfire y Krok venían de regreso había ellos.

-¿y bien?-

-no hay ningún abastecimiento de energon, todos están con esos sistemas híbridos para sostenerse-

-la buena noticia es que tenemos combustible para la WAP-Misfire levanto uno de los contenedores del combustible-un viaje seguro de cuatro meses, estaban en un muy buen precio de venta-

-¿y entonces qué hay de los suministros?-

-no… por favor, no más de esos bichos-Fulcrum recordó a Krok comiéndose vivo el insecto.

-prefiero los bichos que consumir energon de… ya sabes quienes-

-yo igual-apoyo Krok a Misfire-nos estamos arriesgando mucho a una exposición de alta aceleración de circuitos-

-de mechs que estuvieron drogadictos-

-preferiría que nos abasteciéramos de los nanibestes, es una mayor seguridad para el estado de salud de todos-

-¿y cómo cuántos de estos nanibestes podrían ser lo suficiente para llenar el tanque de un T rex que consume el triple de cada uno de nosotros?-Crankcase les había dado un buen punto-porque estas cosas se llevan vivas, no cocidas para un largo viaje de distancia, son orgánicas-

-hay unos gusanos macedonios pero tienen esqueleto-sonrió Misfire al piloto-los venden seco y son muy crujientes-

-qué asco, prefiero estos bichos gelatinosos-se cruzo de brazos el piloto.

-pero… ¿no se tienen que cocinar?-dijo Fulcrum a Krok.

-bueno… es para hacerlos menos duros, por eso los cosen en aceite, pero se pueden consumir vivos-

-¡yo lo he hecho!-Misfire chasqueo la lengua-te llegas a acostumbrar a masticar carne orgánica-

-es un ser que surgió del derivado de las fosas de energon, véanlo como criaturas de energon en estado orgánico-

-… estoy perdiendo más el apetito-murmuro Fulcrum.

 

 


	13. Alimenta al T rex

**Alimenta al T rex**

Misfire arrojo en alto el chillante nanibeste siendo atrapado por Grimlock en pleno aire, masticando el nanibeste partiendo el caparazón sin problemas como si fuera un cacahuate y los jugos escurriéndose de las barbilla del T rex, Grimlock miro al jet con un gesto que le sugería que le diera otro más.

-no-dijo Krok quitándole el insecto de las manos de Misfire, el insecto se retorcida ensolviéndose en la mano de Krok, mordiéndolo con sus pequeños dientes, Krok lo agito con brusquedad por el repentino dolor pero este desapareció ya que las mandíbulas de Grimlock se habían cerrado en la mano de Krok con el insecto, Krok grito de horror al ver su mano dentro de la boca del dinobot pero luego salió ilesa y liberada del insecto con abundante saliva caliente bañando su mano.

-oh Primus-

 

 


	14. Casualidad

**Casualidad**

Grimlock había debajo de merodear ansioso y dejar de comer todo lo que se le cruzaran en el camino gracias a la dieta de los nanibestes aunque Krok había establecido la estricta regla de comer solo un nanibeste por cada temporada de tiempo que les tocara, incluyendo a Grimlock, por lo menos ya no iban a pasar hambre por un tiempo.

Misfire yacía semi acostado en el asiento con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la mesa de escritorio, arrancando un duro trozo del bicho carnoso de energon, lamiendo sus dedos embarrados de jugos aceitosos, para él era la dicha, un manjar, ayudando a calibrar un poco el desgastado sistema de su cuerpo por la pésima filtración que ingería de energon reciclado, por lo menos un par de meses de disfrutes antes de volver a las andadas de carroñero como siempre lo había hecho.

Escuchó pisadas pesadas haciendo eco y en gesto gandul miro hacia la puerta de su recamara hasta que el dueño de aquellas pisadas asomó media cabeza por el umbral de la entrada que le falta una puerta.

Si, la recamara de Misfire carecía de privacidad, sin puerta, debido a un incidente de la detonación de unas de sus bombas, le dio pereza limpiar las manchas oscuras que estaban aun en el techo y alrededor del marco.

-yo Grimlock-dijo con más seguridad que antes.

-yo Misfire-

Grimlock ladeo la cabeza con una noción de curiosidad e se adentro a la habitación valiéndole un comino el permiso del seeker fuera un sí o un no, Misfire supo el porqué.

-¿quieres?-ofreció, arranco un pedazo más para él y todo lo demás se lo lanzo a Grimlock, tragándolo de un solo bocado en el aire-Primus, no se disfruta un bocadillo así-

El dinobot soltó un leve gruñido proveniente de su gargante, un sonido que Misfire identificó que se encontraba satisfecho el gran mech, bajo las piernas de la mesa sentándose correctamente y giro la silla en dirección del dinobot.

-te ves de mejor humor, el estomago lleno hace una tripulación feliz eso dice el dicho-sonrió jovial pero pronto su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que Grimlock se inclina hacia él quedando a su altura, con las manos juntas a las rodillas Misfire las cerro en un puño, aguardando, en espera de que el dinobot hiciera algo pero para su sorpresa lejos de hostil, la cabeza de Grimlock se ladeo con curiosidad en el seeker, la respiración caliente de vapor golpeo el rostro de Misfire y por un momento tuvo una tentación… su mano se movió nerviosa, las ópticas aun puestas en el autobot, levanto su mano en un movimiento suave hasta levantarla y se detuvo, no hubo gruñido de parte del dinobot y trago con dificultad reuniendo valor, la palma de Misfire toco la nariz de Grimlock provocándole un escalofrió de corriente eléctrica subirle por el modulo del procesador, el momento se sentía tan irreal tentando la suave superficie con leves cortes ya cicatrizados en los bordes del metal, la mano de Misfire bajo acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los bordes de la dentadura superior, trazando la líneas de las cicatrices de viejas batallas.

Fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta, que estaba tocando a un gladiador.

El motor de Grimlock ronroneo y Misfire aparto la mano como si de repente hubiese tocado una brasa caliente, Grimlock lamento la falta de la mano del seeker deteniendo el sonido del motor tan pronto como lo inicio, Misfire solo lo contemplo con los ópticos agrandados y la boca entre abierta con ligereza, al no ver más una reacción del seeker, Grimlock dio la vuelta y salió tranquilo de la habitación, Misfire seguía sin reaccionar hasta que las pesadas pisadas del dinobot ya no se escuchaban en eco, bajo la miraba hacia su mano con un sentimiento desconocido que nunca había sentido antes.

Sintió confusión y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

 

 


	15. Barco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta parte es más secuencial a las que siguen a continuación.

**Barco.**

Krok recibió una notificación por lo que abrió el canal, llevándose la mano a un lado de la cabeza.

_-“Krok, tengo una señal de socorro”-_

El capitán frunció el ceño.

-¿la identificaste?-

-“ _tiene una firma decepticon a una distancia de dos horas de nuestra ubicación”_ -

-¿hay una notificación del remitente?-

-“ _negativo, parece que se acciono en automático, una medida de seguridad del mismo barco lo disparo”-_

-¿cuánto tiempo lleva vigente la alerta?-

 -“ _alrededor de hace dos semanas_ ”-

Krok se llevo las manos a la cintura guardando silencio.

_-“¿continuo con nuestra trayectoria inicial?”-_

 -no, cambia el curso, fíjalo a la señal de socorro-abrió otro canal de comunicación-Spinister, prepara el equipo de primeros auxilios, vamos a responder una señal de socorro de una nave decepticon-

-“ _oh tendremos visitas, entendido capitán_ ”-

Después de que tuviera aquella conversación en el canal de comunicación se volvió hacia su nueva tarea principal, la primordial mejor dicha, de encerrar al dinobot en lo más fondo de la WAP, una cosa era que Grimlock estuviera acostumbrado a la presencia de ellos y otro era poner a caras desconocidas que no conocía, incluso con Crankcase todavía le gruñía al ver su insignia de fracción, Krok ya se imaginaba volátil reacción del dinobot ante la de otros decepticons abordo.

-ven grandote, ven-

Agito la varilla con el insecto ensartado en el aire esperando conseguir la atención del dinobot, desde el otro lado del pasillo con Grimlock siguiendo a Krok.

-yo Grimlock-

-y yo Krok, Grimlock seguir a Krok, Grimlock buen chico siguiendo a Krok-dijo el capital con la brocheta de insecto mostrándola en alto-¿Grimlock tiene hambre?-

La óptica de Grimlock brillo, girándose y avanzando a grandes zancadas cortas hacia Krok.

-eso, buen chico… Grimlock tendrá su premio-Krok se movió guiando al gran dinobot a donde lo quería, Grimlock por su parte ansiaba el alimento, se estilo para tomarlo pero Krok lo alejo, el dinobot gruño pero más como un signo de disgusto que de ira y acepto el ritmo de Krok por un breve tiempo hasta que Krok soltó la brocheta en el suelo y se aparto, Grimlock en seguida se lanzo hacia el nanibeste dejando caer su pata trasera en la varilla y agachándose mordiendo la mitad del cuerpo del insecto reventando en jugos salpicados en el suelo, tan entretenido de encontraba que no noto que Krok cerró las puertas de tras de él dejándolo en el almacén.

Regresando a su puesto en el ala principal de la cabina de mando Krok tomo haciendo en el co piloto.

-ya entramos en el área-

-si… lo veo por el radar, esta justo a un kilometro frente de nosotros-

-oh demonios… ¿ves lo mismo que yo?-

Un enorme campo de asteroides envolvían el panorama y el brillo del contorno metálico de la nace yacía justo en medio dentro de aquel campo minado, de vez en cuando pequeños fragmentos de roca rebotaban en cámara lenta sobre el cuerpo del barco decepticon, hubo un leve rastro liquido sus pendido flotando en alrededor.

-eso podría explicar la falla de energía, se les reventó el tanque-

-pero el comunicador funciona de forma manual-dijo Krok a Crankcase, presionando un par de patrones en el tablero y tomando el micrófono de mano-este es el Principio Antrópico Débil, habla el capitán Krok, respondiendo a su llamada de socorro, cambio-

Esperaron unos minutos pero ninguna respuesta fue dada de vuelta.

Krok volvió a repetir el mensaje esperando una segunda vez, obteniendo lo mismo que la primera.

-¿Cuánto dices que fue emitido el mensaje?-es alcanzo a escucha la voz de Misfire detrás de ellos a lo que el piloto le respondió con un carraspeo.

-dos semanas estimadas, aun se sigue emitiendo, lo que quiere decir que aun no han sido encontrados-

-tengo bombas por si acaso-todos los voltearon a ver-nunca se sabe, ya ven lo que paso con la DJD en Clemencia-

-explotemos la nave, me está mirando feo-dijo Spinister con la mirada fija en el barco naufrago.

-no explotaremos nada, Spinister, pero si mantenernos en alerta, Crankcase acerca la WAP para lanzar el ancla y ajustarnos en la cubierta-

Siguiendo órdenes la WAP se acerco al campo de esteroides pero también guardando una distancia prudente por el contacto de las roscas, al estar en posición la lanzadera se activo y un cable con pinzas salió disparada hacia la nave encallada, aferrándose a ella y comenzaron a tirar de la nave sacándola con lentitud del campo de esteroides, los propulsores delanteros de la WAP ayudaban a mantener en su misma posición invitando se atraída por el empuje del cable. Una vez que sacaron la nave Krok volvió a dar órdenes dirigiéndose a Fulcrum, Misfire y Spinister.

-todos acompáñenme en el área de anclaje, Crankcase espera a mi señal para iniciar el proceso de bordeje al otro barco-

La tripulación parándose al lado continúo de la cabina principal hacia un pasillo en donde se yacio un compartimiento de entrada circular en donde se iba a hacer el anclaje de la otra nave, detrás de estas puertas estaba una recamara amplia y en el fondo las puertas selladas que los separaban del vacío del espacio. Las puestas internas se abrieron quitando el código para que pudieron dar paso al interior de la recamara, Fulcrum era el único de ellos que no portaba arma en mano, teniendo como único puesto el ayudar a traspasar los heridos con Spinister mientras Misfire y Krok se encargaban de dar el paso de reconocimiento por la nave foránea decepticon.

Krok se hablo por el comunicador.

-haz el enlace-

La WAP se agito, sutil el movimiento, contactando a la otra nave alineándose con ella, pasaron unos minutos en donde se apreciaba a oír válvulas de presión de aire abriéndose y un golpeteo detrás de las puertas blindadas, alrededor del marco una hilera de luces blancas se prendieron anunciando que el anclaje estaba hecho y con ello la voz de Crankcase en el comunicador.

-“ _anclaje listo, se puede abrir el puente_ ”-

Krok camino hacia las puestas y tecleo un patrón, el sonido de más válvulas de presión volvieron y las puertas blindadas se abrieron de par en par filtrándose el frio humo blanco por la abertura dando paso a la vista del puente, Misfire y Krok avanzaron primero con los otros dos detrás.

-Spinister hackea las puertas-

El desequilibrado cirujano ya estaba al pie del panel, haciendo la magia con sus manos, a los pocos minutos las puertas de la nave continua se abrieron pero terminaron atascándose a apenas unos segundos de abrirse.

-están trabadas-dice Misfire lo obvio.

Spinister se paso el brazo y la pierna por la abertura e hizo fuerza empujando las puertas sin dificultad, revelando la oscuridad del interior silencioso.

Se guiaron con la luz de sus ópticas pese que no era mucha la visibilidad y la luz de puntero de sus armas como única fuente.

-hay olor a oxido en el ambiente-dijo Misfire a Krok-huele a muerto-

Aquello no les gusto.

-¿Qué mecanos mueren con solo un par de semanas en un barco encallado?-

Krok frunció el ceño analizando lo que había dicho el jet.

-los asteroides no fueron los causantes-

Encontraron cadáveres de mechas descuartizados con signos de haber tenido aparentemente una muerte violenta por como sus módulos cerebrales removidos de sus cráneos abiertos en par en par, el aceite pegajoso, semi seco, recubriendo la mayor parte de sus cuerpos y el suelo, las partes de deterioro de oxido en el metal descolorido les revelaban que tenían más tiempo de muertos de lo que no aparentaban ser pocas semanas, dada a la perspectiva de la escena todos parecían estar apilados unos con otros en la estancia, el puntero recorrió su camino en el trayectoria del suelo notando las pisadas desordenadas y la evidencia de haber arrastrado los cuerpos en el montón, Misfire sin miedo se había acercado de cuclillas pasando el dedo en el aceite dejando el rastro marcado en el suelo, teniendo el índice embarrado de energon viscoso como moco elástico, lo sintió casi similar a la baba de Grimlock cuando se enfriaba.

-Krok, llámame loco por lo que diré pero está fresca-

-¿fresca?-

 -hay fluido vital mezclado con el viejo-

El puntero del arma de Krok comenzó a recorrer por el lugar, tratando de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado ahí, siguiendo el aceite derramado con el puntero dio con otro cuerpo apartado un poco más del resto pero diferente, este aun tenia color señal de que aun se encontraba con vida, Misfire también lo notó y en seguida se movió hacia el herido al lado de Krok, el cuerpo del mech se encontraba con las piernas amputadas y seguía fluyendo energía de múltiple heridas que tenia, parte de su cabeza hundida y el hombro izquierdo deshecho con una variedad de perforaciones desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, una larga herida de corte yacía en su abdomen en donde si alcanzaban apreciar aun en movimiento sus piezas internas, su óptica roja parpadea en una débil luz tratando de aun en permanecer en línea.

-oye… creo que lo conozco…-

El sonido del cargador de armas los alarmó atrayendo la tención de Misfire y Krok hacia el origen del sonido a un par de metros justo delante de ambos.

Fue ahí cuando la luz de la nave volvió a la vida.

Un pelotón autobot les apuntaban con sus armas guardando el fuego, incluso Krok había levantado la mano hacia Spinister evitando que abriera el fuego, Fulcrum tembló paralizado en un lado del cirujano.

Los autobots los tenían rodeados y a diferencia de los decepticons caídos, en una sola pieza y más sanos, todos yacían en un completo e incomodo silencio mientras uno de los autobots se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del control de mando y pilotaje, cortando con una daga lo que parecía ser una barra blanca casi trasparente, llevándose las rebanadas a la boca.

Los carroñeros al estar tan familiarizados con sustancias ilícitas de cualquier tipo de procedencia dudosa, habían identificado la barra como acido solidificado con sustancias salinas, una droga corriente de mala calidad, Misfire también tenía una barra de esas y la usaba cuando nadie lo veía, aunque Krok era consiente en cuando y en qué momento Misfire se había drogado.

Krok miro al resto de cadáveres y a los soldados de fracción enemiga, en el buen estado en el que se encontraban los autobots.

-supongo que la emisión fue una trampa-

El autobot de la cuchilla por fin le miro.

-que intuitivo decepticon-

Y Misfire interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa, no por la tensión, el jet siempre se encontraba sobresaltado y nervioso.

-oh vamos chicos, la guerra término-

-sí, nosotros ganamos-

-no entendiste lo que dije-Krok deseo que se callara el jet-terminó, punto y final, todos deberíamos volver a casa-

-Starscream es líder supremo de Cyberthon… y a juzgar por sus caras no lo sabían-

-¿y ahora qué? ¿Nos seguimos cazándonos el uno al otro solo con la excusa de descuartizar a todos los demás como los asesinos en serie natos que llevamos dentro cada uno?-hablo Spinister haciendo resaltar un buen punto-tienes un razonamiento muy enfermo, señor autobot sin nombre-

-soy el capitán Slipringer y esta es mi tripulación-

Para el horror de Krok, Misfire estallo de risa.

-que nombre tan ridículo-

-¡Misfire!-

Slipringer gesto una mueca.

-lo dice quien se llama Misfire-

-por lo menos suena mejor que Slimpristor-

-se acabo, me harte-mastico otro trozo de la barra-Wringl, ejecútalos-

Krok lanzo su improvisación ente el pánico.

-¡momento! Uno de nosotros es una clase k, sí disparan moriremos todos-

La tripulación autobot en seguida fueron inmersos dentro de la duda.

-no te creo-Slipringer prácticamente lo escupió-lo único que veo es un par de Cons sin ninguna relevancia-

-entonces dispáranos y explotare-Fulcrum valientemente aunque con los brazos en alto  temblando dio un par de pasos delante de Spinister-soy un desertor de la división, tienen ante ustedes a una bomba kamikaze de fase seis-la cabina de su pecho se abrió en dos partes rebelándose el interior de Fulcrum a las miradas desconcertadas puestas en el mecanismo entrelazado que alimentaba el núcleo que era la bomba, lo único que estos autobots desconocían era que al función “suicida” de Fulcrum se encontraba nula gracias a las manos milagrosas de Spinister de retirar la bomba de él.

Los carroñeros tenían una ventaja a su favor, una pequeña mentirilla y estaba a salvo.

-¿porque estas aun vivo?-entrecerró los ojos Wringl desconfiando de Fulcrum.

-ay hasta en eso sí que son lentos ¿Qué no les dijo que es un cobarde desertor, Ring bruto?-

El cuerpo de Wringl se estremeció disgustado por el insulto, centrando la mira del arma ahora en Misfire.

-permiso de matar solo al seeker parlanchín, señor-

-¿y cómo sabes que no soy yo quien conoce los códigos de este desertor de aquí?-señalando a Fulcrum con el pulgar-¿y nos hago volar en pesados a todo mundo?-les dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-matemos a todos los feos-dijo Spinister-desmoles juicio al cobarde desertor aquí y ahora-

 -¡sí! Fulcrum camina hacia el frente y enfréntate a tu juicio-

La expresión de Fulcrum se veía severamente alarmada, paralizado al igual que el resto de los autobots presentes y también, como era lo obvio, notaron la ausencia de algún arma en Fulcrum lo que reforzaba la historia de que era un desertor prisionero escoltado por otro grupo de decepticons.

-lamento decepcionar al señor Overlord de no enviarle al preso que tanto quería para su  entretenimiento personal, hubiera sido divertido verlo en primera fila-seguía improvisando el bizarro juego Misfire con una sonrisa que los llego a inquietar a todo mundo, incluyendo a Krok-pero que mejor que eliminar a varios autobots tontos de un solo tiro ¿no lo cree, capitán Krok?-

Krok le siguió el juego con una voz tan serena como severa.

-podemos recoger los restos de estos autobots después como compensación a Overlord por la pérdida de su juguete-

Spinister rio con locura y con el dedo simulando que era una pistola invisible la pasó a cada uno de los autobots con una óptica roja encendida, haciendo soniditos de “piu piu piu” con diversión.

Y gracias a la sola imagen de que ellos eran unos decepticons le daban un toque más de realismo a la situación.

Mientras a cada paso, terriblemente lento, daba Fulcrum hacia adelante, Misfire y Krok retrocedían ahora con la oportunidad de tener sus armas en alto en los autobots, cuando Misfire estuvo cerca de Krok le susurro con suavidad solo para el audio de Krok.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

 Krok con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que reunía, evitó verse sorprendido ante el enemigo.

-creía que tú lo tenías-

-oh…-las alas se menearon inquietas-¿correr no es un plan?-

-…-

La mirada de Krok se poso en la de los dos oficiales, Slipringer desde su asiento con una mirada de incredulidad y Wringl retrocediendo un paso con su cofre subiendo y bajando por la agitación de la masiva tención reinando en el ambiente, todas las armas yacían apuntando en Fulcrum, algunas temblaban.

-detente-ordeno Krok evitando que Fulcrum avanzara más, sino entonces no tendría el tiempo suficiente de regresar corriendo al puente antes de que una bala lo interceptara-Spinister al puente y programa el desanclaje, a mi señal te ejecutare la orden.

El cirujano asintió y se introdujo por el puente, la actuación era tan creíble que los autobots se lo creyeron pero el problema ahora era el recuperar a Fulcrum con ellos de regreso a la nave, que era la parte difícil.

Krok suspiro hondo detrás de su máscara, preparándose para lo que vendría, comunicándose con Fulcrum discretamente con el enlace para que corriera a su señal, con la punzante aleteo de su chispa Fulcrum cerró los ojos relamiéndose los labios y los brazos aun en alto.

-caballeros fue un placer muy corto conocerlos, Misfire… ¡haz la cosa!-

-¡la cosa!-Grito el seeker arrojando al aire un par de bolas que detonaron en bombas de humo y luz cegadora, el coro de gritos se alzo en alto acompañado del los disparos del fuego abierto, de entre el humo salió Fulcrum corriendo lo más que podía pasando justo entre Misfire y krok que se le unieron corriendo por el puente, detrás de ellos se alzaron los gritos de furia y el ensordecedor motor a toda potencia y llantas quemando el suelo.

-¡Chatarra! ¡Chatarra!-grito Krok antes de poner un pie fuera del puente…

 

 

 


	16. El asedio

**El asedio.**

Crankcase leía con comodidad una tabla holográfica, reclinada la silla y los pies arriba del panel, releyendo los artículos que ya estaban previamente escritos en la tabla, la había adquirido luego de que Misfire y Fulcrum se les había ocurrido buscar una habitación apropiada para el T rex que tenían de huésped, borraba los múltiples archivo que quitaban espacio, estuvo relajado hasta que el sonido de balas llego a sus audios retumbando por el pasillo derecho la cabina. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó volteando a ver hacia el pasillo, al segundo un mensaje insistente entro en su comunicador.

-“ _¡cierra la cabina principal! ¡Séllala!”-_

Crankcase se lanzo sobre el panel de control ejecutando el patrón sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, tirando al final de una palanca, cerrando el acceso de las dos entradas de la cabina de mando quedando solamente él custodiado dentro de ella, a centímetros de cerrarse por completo una serie de disparos atravesó la apertura de la puerta y Crankcase se vio obligado a tirarse al suelo  evitando ser golpeado por los láseres, las puertas se sellaron y una serie de golpes contra el metal no tardaron en anunciarse.

-¿pero qué demonios?-

Se aparto las manos de la cabeza mirando a la puerta pero al segundo encendió el canal del comunicador.

-¡¿Krok qué es lo que está pasando?!-

_-“¡es una emboscada! ¡Los autobots lograron entrar a la WAP!”-_

-¡¿Qué?!-

-“ _¡es una emboscada autobot!_ ”-

-bendito desgraciado es Primus…-susurro para luego gritar desenfundando su arma de su zurda-¿¡cual es la orden?! ¡Todos ustedes están afuera con el enemigo!-

_“-¡no! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Quédate al mando de la nave mientras tratamos de retener… ¡¡AAH!!-”_

Un golpe sordo se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea dejando que el sentimiento de impotencia golpeara de lleno a Crankcase.

-¿Krok? Krok responde ¡capitán responde!-

La línea quedo con la estática del silencio, zumbando en el canal sin vida.

-¡Krok!-

Los disparos fueron interceptados en las puertas a consecuencia de la frustración de los soldados al bloqueo, Crankcase se movió regresando al panel, buscando con desespero las cámaras de vigilancia en acceso de otras partes de la nave, encontrando a una banda de soldados autobots en los pasillos en una lluvia de tiroteos, en otra de las pantallas se veía un cuadro de Misfire retrocediendo de espaldas disparando en un ángulo que la cámara no alcanzaba a grabar, en otro se encontraba Fulcrum arrodillado en el suelo con un Krok sangrando, herido de gravedad escondidos tras una pared usándola de escudo, en otro video se encontraba Spinister que por el ángulo de la cámara se podía ver que se encontraba del lado contrario de Fulcrum y Krok con un tramo del pasillo separándolos, asomándose por el marco disparando contra los autobots, Fulcrum hacia presión en la herida de Krok y parecía gritar algo hacia Spinister. El pensamiento de Crankcase fue frio y rápido comenzando a repasar la atención en el resto de las cámaras encontrando un pasaje por el cual podrían abrirse camino sus compañeros a salvo del fuego enemigo.

Abrió su canal de comunicación en Fulcrum.

-chico kamikaze escúchame, es Crankcase-

_-“¡Crankcase!”-_

-me encuentro en la sala principal de comando, los puedo ver por las cámaras de la WAP y ¡respira maldita sea! ¡No entres en pánico y escúchame! Voy a guiarlos a zona segura lejos de los autobots-

Fulcrum asintió con la cabeza en un acto impulsivo, nervioso, con sus manos en el pecho de Krok reteniendo el sangrado de energía del capitán y le grito a Spinister pese a que apenas se escuchaba su voz por el sonar de los disparos.

-¡Spinister! ¡hey!-cuando obtuvo su atención siguió-¡hay una salida por aquí que nos lleva planta baja de la nave, Crankcase dice que podemos ir por ese trapo que nos lleva directo al lado contrario de la WAP y hacer una barricada!-

-¡ve entonces!-

-¡¿pero y tú?!-

-¡son muchos! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! ¡Llévate a Krok de aquí!-

-¡pero no se atender sus heridas!-entro en pánico-¡tú eres el doctor!-

Fulcrum se sobresalto cuando Krok intento levantarse, los brazos le temblaba con la amenaza de que perdería el agarre y caería de espaldas nuevamente al suelo, pero se contuvo lo mejor que podía, su óptica parpadeo bajo ese ceño fruncido, mientras más se inclinaba hacia adelante más energía brotaba de su pecho, derramándose hasta su abdomen y manos de Fulcrum.

-va…mos-

Fulcrum tenía una expresión indescifrable del horror.

-barri…cada… primero, ellos… no tendrán… ¡mi barco!-las ópticas de Krok brillaron acompañado de la estática de su voz-¡levántate soldado!-con el puño cerrado golpeo el pecho de Fulcrum pero sin mucha fuerza debido a su débil estado.

Múltiples señales de alarmas y fallos de sistemas brincaron por las ópticas de Krok, tratando de ignorarlas e elimino al azar las notificaciones que le señalaban partes de su cuerpo fuera de funcionamiento y peligro interno, era tanto el dolor en sus articulaciones nerviosas que se vio obligado tragarse todo su dolor para poder estar de pie, ayudado por Fulcrum sosteniendo el brazo de Krok alrededor de sus hombros, llevándose su mano libre al lado de la cabeza activó el comunicador entrando en línea con Crankcase y Fulcrum en un enlace compartido.

-guíanos-

 

 


	17. Punto de quiebre

**Punto de quiebre.**

En su modo alterno Misfire volaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos de la WAP girando con rapidez en círculos con la lluvia de láseres detrás del jet que pasaban a quemazón sobre su cuerpo, unos de los disparos llego a golpear el ala del jet, dañando el alerón reprendiéndole humo, haciendo que el jet perdiera la estabilidad del vuelo pero rápido se recompuso transformándose en pleno aire en su forma original dando una acrobacia y con la mira de sus revólveres en sus atacantes, logrando sacar de combate al autobot dañando el cofre de su modo alterno explotando un mecanismo sensible en el mech ya que una gola de humo envuelto en chispas el cofre, el deportivo perdió el control ladeándose hacia los lados y con otra serie de disparos de Misfire la llanta se reventó haciendo que el autobot revolcara sobre sí mismo con violencia, los otros dos que le seguían detrás saltaron sobre el compañero caído atravesando la cortina negra de humo sin parar la persecución.

Misfire cayó al suelo flexionando sus piernas absorbiendo la fuerza el imparto y rodo por el suelo tomando posición, disparando hasta que se le acabara el cartucho de munición, dio media vuelta y corrió lanzándose hacia el pasillo continuo, cuando el autobot dio la vuelta para alcanzar al jet activo la bomba que Misfire había dejado atrás como trampa, el autobot grito siendo lanzado al aire y transformándose en su forma original en automático por el impuso  solo para caer de bruces al suelo con una pierna amputada, soltando chorros de aceite de sus articulaciones desprendas, grito sujetándose el muslo con el metal ennegrecido y sensible, el otro autobot ni se inmuto, pasándole de largo mojando sus llantas con la sangre de su compañero caído a gran rapidez en caza del jet corriendo, Misfire continuo arrojando las bombas  al azar en el suelo esperando que el autobot redujera la velocidad o cayeran en las bombas como los otros, ese autobot era más astuto subiendo atreves de las paredes con ayuda del empuje de velocidad evadiendo las bombas.

-¡Chatarra!-

Maldijo Misfire al tiempo que su comunicador entró con insistencia tratando de contactar con él, al darse cuenta lo activo abriendo el canal sin pensarlo mucho.

_-“¡Misfire detente! ¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede!”-_

La voz de Crankcase fue alarmante dejando atónico al jet sin darle tiempo de procesar la información que cuando salto para doblar hacia el otro pasillo encontrándose a tres autobots  bloqueando el paso, sus ópticas rojas de agrandar y detuvo su carrera en seco, sonando el chirriante arrastre del metal rapando contra el cuelo y levantando chispas, cuando quiso dar la vuelta el autobot que lo perseguía lo embistió en una tacleada, Misfire grito siendo sacado de equilibro e ambos cayeron al suelo, el ala de Misfire se doblo en un ángulo que estremeció al seeker y le propino al autobot arriba de él un rodillazo, el autobot se doble del dolor escupiendo saliva obteniendo otro golpe, un puñetazo al rostro logrando Misfire el quitárselo de encima, el jet retrocedió empujándose con sus manos hacia atrás hasta que el canon de un arma fue colocado en su cien detrás de él, Misfire se detuvo con el rostro en “oh” inmerso en la sorpresa y el miedo haciendo trabajar más rápido su procesador, escuchándose el sonido de su motor delatándolo frente aquellos autobots.

No podía verlo pero Misfire supo que el Mech que hablaba era quien presionaba el arma en su cabeza.

-buena actuación con esa presentación que nos dieron-

A través del comunicador escucho a Crankcase atragantarse y a maldecir, luego sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los brazos poniéndolo de vuelta en pie, el autobot a quien Misfire había golpeado se encontraba también de pie mirándolo con un odio intenso, tenía el labio partido a la mitad por donde salían a borbotones de energía de la herida con la mejilla abollada y la nariz doblada haciéndole lucir un aspecto horrible, Misfire soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente.

-te ves bien-

El autobot rugió y le propino un puñetazo al estomago, Misfire abrió la boca arrojando estática y su óptico se apago inclinándose hacia adelante pero otro empujo del autobot que lo sujetaba por la espalda lo puso otra vez en posición firme, apretando el agarre de los brazos lastimando los hombros del jet casi sintiendo que sus articulaciones iban a ser arrancadas, sin mencionar sus alas que punzaban de dolor.

-¿me veo bien, eh? ¡¿Me veo bien?!-otro puñetazo voló en la cara de Misfire-¿¡quién es él quien se ve bien ahora, eh?!-otro puñetazo.

El autobot más grande solo los miro con gesto gandul, indiferente ante la brutal golpiza.

-con eso es suficiente, Nightly-

El autobot enfurecido se giro hacia el otro.

-¡dejo a Trip y a Advisor fuera de combate! ¡Probablemente Advisor está muerto!-atientas busco su arma, notándose la mala herida de la altura del coda a lo largo de la muñeca como resultado del rose de las balas de Misfire con anterioridad, levanto el arma fijándola en la frente del jet-digo que lo liquidemos ahora-

-es el primero de esos escurridizos que atrapamos en este buque chatarra, todavía no tenemos control de esta nave-

-¿y eso qué?-

-podría servir de rehén-

-ya vieron lo que les hicimos a esas bazofias decepticons ¿para qué les negociaríamos si saben lo que les espera?-

-se las ingeniaron para engañarnos, haciéndonos creer que tenían una bomba y sin duda no dejaron a uno de los suyos atrás, eso es señal de compañerismo-

Nightly apretó la mandíbula enseñando la dentadura bajo ese ceño fruncido torcido, tomándole unos segundos de bajar el arma, Misfire solo por su parte tocio derramando aceite de su boca y una de sus ópticas con fisura, con el riesgo de quebrarse el lente.

-debemos tener posesión de este barco cuanto antes, por lo que sabemos solo es el piloto quien está asediado en la cabina de mando y son solo un puñado de decepticons inútiles-

La voz de Misfire sonó a solo pura estática hasta que se estabilizo, levantando su única óptica sana en el grandote autobot.

-¿porque siguen con eso? ¿Qué es que no se cansan de este juego de “disparar al otro bando” sin fin?-

-yo te diré porque-hablo Nightly señalándolo-¡porque aun hay bazofia decepticon en cada rincón del jodido espacio exterior!-

-noticia de última hora, la guerra terminó-

-volverá la guerra, siempre lo hace-dijo un tercer autobot-otro decepticon tomara cabeza y la reanudara como siempre-

Misfire hizo o fingió un gesto de meditar.

-sí, veo lo que dices… pero nadie lo sabe, todos ustedes están igual de enloquecidos por esto ¿Qué no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que andar jugando al mercenario?-

Otro tirón de sus brazos le infligió una punzada de dolor.

-hablas mucho-

-y tú apestas a aceite de muerto-

Otro tirón.

Nightly gesto una mueca y volteo hacia Breakwave.

-no creo que estos cons extrañen a este hablador ¿podríamos eliminarlo ya?-

-es un seeker, jefe-Misfire escuchó hablar el autobot a su espalda y no le gusto la mirada de complicidad del otro mech.

-sí, eso es lo que veo-

Ante la situación Misfire solo atino a reír con nerviosismo, removiéndose con incomodidad.

-hey, creo que te conozco, Breaking bad ¿cierto? Skywarp te dio una paliza en el frente enemigo hace eones en Berthavra-

Rugió el autobot despectivamente.

-es Breakwave, seeker-

-curioso, tienes un nombre muy decepticon-sonrió Misfire.

Una mano gigante se estampo contra la cara de Misfire con rudeza cubriéndole la mitad del rostro haciéndolo callar, apretó los dedos con suficiente fuerza como para hundir sus huellas en el rostro blanco de Misfire y un grito doloroso escapo del seeker.

-ya sabes lo que dicen de los seekers-dijo el mech detrás de Misfire con una sonrisa, jalando al jet más hacia él-lo tan bien de estrechos que son los malditos-

El horror y pánico se reflejo en Misfire cuando Breakwave le dio una sonrisa divertida con su óptica azul oscurecida haciéndolo lucir siniestro.

-te mostrare que tan “decepticon” puedo llegar a ser-

 _-“¡¡MISFIRE!!”-_ grito Crankcase a través del canal horrorizado, escuchando todo en línea.

Nightly miro con aburrimiento a Misfire mientras se recargaba contra la pared con su arma recargada al hombro desviando la mirada a un lado, soltando con un desdén su comentario.

-debiste dejar que yo te disparara, seeker idiota-

-y porque no… -Breakwave giro en dirección de donde se encontraba la cámara a un par de metros de distancia del pasillo, alzo el brazo con la palma extendida hacia la dirección de la cámara-¡démosle un poco de espectáculo de primera fila! O… tal vez-sonríe aun más-les damos una segunda oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, denos esta nave y ustedes se irán de aquí, sanos y salvos, abandonados por Primus en la otra nave averiada, que dicen ¿tenemos trato? ¿la seguridad de uno de los suyos a cambio de la nave? Suena a un buen trueque-se llevo la mano en su insignia roja de fracción-juro por mi palabra, como autobot, que cumpliré y respetare mi palabra sí aceden en hacer el trato-

 

 

Crankcase apretó los puños, haciendo sangrar su labio por la fuerza de su mordida, temblando de pie con la mirada fija en las pantallas del tablero.

-Krok… ¿qué hago?-

 

 

En uno de los pasillos del otro lado de la WAP.

Krok se cubría la cara con su mano libre en un intento de apaciguar el punzante dolor, todo su alrededor comenzaba a nublarse y sin atreverse a mirar a Fulcrum por temor a estremecerse con su expresión de pánico ante todo lo que oían.

-“ _Krok… dame una orden”-_

-miente… -susurro con dolor, hablando por el canal-van a matarnos… a todos aun así-

Fulcrum tartamudeo el nombre de Misfire, horrorizado de lo que vendría.

-no… no podemos dejar que le hagan eso-

-… ah… yo…-

-¿Krok?-

_-“¿capitán?”-_

Las palabras de Krok sonaron a estática y un último temblor ataco su cuerpo apagándose su óptica.

-¡Krok!-

 

 

Breakwave se comunico con el soldado que custodiaba las puestas selladas de la sala principal.

-Glass ¿alguna respuesta?-

Glass miro las puertas por última vez en espera de alguna señal.

_-“negativo, señor”-_

La sonrisa amigable de Breakwave se esfumo, dejando entre ver su irritación, se giro hacia Misfire y sin previo aviso tomó la pierna derecha del jet sujetándola en su costado e invadiendo su espacio, Misfire se agito temblando de horror.

-ábrete o te abriré a la fuerza-

La mirada de Misfire se desvió de la cara de Breakwave, asomándose a lo que estuviera detrás del gran mech autobot agrandando los ojos y grito lo más fuerte que podía en esos momentos de angustiosa desesperación.

-¡¡Grimlock!!-

Los pasos sonaron más apresurados esta vez anunciándose más pesados, acompañado de un  estruendoso rugido feroz estremeciendo los pasillos y helándoles el energon en sus sistemas a todos los presentes.

-¿pero qué demonios?-

-¡¿un dinobot?!-

Aprovechando la confusión Misfire encendió en máximo sus turbinas y movió su otra pierna, la que Breakwave no sujetaba, golpeando su turbina encandecerte en la cara de Breakwave quemándole la cara, el enorme autobot retrocedió y a como pudo Misfire levanto sus piernas volando hacia otra dirección llevándose consigo al mech que aun lo sujetaba de los brazos, solo lo suficiente como para evitar la embestida del dinobot contra Breakwave estrellándolo contra la pared, los dientes de Grimlock perforaron el brazo de Breakwave y se movió en un ángulo tal qué desgarro el metal hasta arrancar la extremidad por completo.

 

 


	18. Por jugarle al diablo

**Por jugarle al diablo.**

Crankcase contemplaba con la boca abierta la carnicería en las pantallas.

-por Primus…-

Se había olvidado de la existencia del dinobot en el barco, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y en seguida miro en las otras cámaras que apuntaban a otros pasajes de la WAP, encontrando para su sorpresa y horror soldados mutilados y sangre esparcida por doquier, en una de las pantallas se apreciaba a Spinister picando con la punta su bastón de hélices a uno de los soldado aun con vida hasta que lo decapito, clavando la punta de la hélice la cabeza de Wringl, acercándosela hacia su rostro.

-no hay ardillas en tu cabeza-

La atención de Spinister cambio, quedando en silencio antes de girarse con lentitud hacia el otro cuerpo arrastrándose a un par de metros lejos de ahí, con la mitad de su cuerpo ampuntaba e usando solo su único brazo funcional ya que el otro yacía desprendido pero aun colgado por los cables, Spinister se encamino con lentitud, el sonido de sus pisadas contra el charco de aceite y energon e una pequeña risa divertida casi infantil provino del cirujano mirando como el autobot se arrastraba dejando el largo camino de energon.

El ojo azul de Slipringer colgada de un lado al otro con una herida abierta en horizontal en su frente, bañando su rostro de energon, tenía una imagen lastimosa pero a eso Spinister no le importaba.

Liberar a Grimlock había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

-paso a paso… ¿A dónde vas, sin piernas?-canto.

Estática fue su única respuesta.

Y la cabeza empalada de Wringl apareció justo en frente de Slipringer.

-dale un besito a tu amigo, mira que cara pone de muy triste-

La risa de Spinister retumbo en el pasillo tornándose siniestra con la óptica roja en un brillo de locura momentánea e imito la voz de Wringl.

-vamos capitán, deme un besito ¡hahahaha! vamos capitán matemos a los cons solo por diversión ¡hahahaha! mire capitán, hay un dinobot masticando mis entrañas ¡hahahahaha!-

Slipringer hacia sonidos extraños a lo que Spinister lo considero como llantos distorsionados por el desgarre y aplastamiento de la cámara de voz del autobot, la voz de Wringl estremecía a los audios de Slipringer.

-¿ya no se divierte ver los cuerpos descuartizados? ¿Por qué? ¡oh! ¿Es porque somos nosotros los agredidos ahora? oooh~-luego Spinister guardo silencio, dejando de lado la ridícula voz que estaba haciendo-sabes… ahora ya se con que alimentar a los nanibestes, tengo entendido que les gusta mucho el energon fresco-

Un grito de estática estallo en Slipringer con la pisada del cirujano presionar su espalda.

-oh no, no señor capitán sin piernas, no es por aquí-

 

 


	19. ¿yo Autobot? Me vale *****

**¿yo Autobot? Me vale *******

Misfire arrastro al autobot con él en el suelo haciendo saltar chispas y chillando el metal, hasta que lo estrello contra la pared liberándose del autobot dejándolo aturdido, se aparto de él pero al segundo tuvo que agacharse ya que un segundo autobot salió volando en su dirección, pasándole por arriba de la cabeza, la mirada de Misfire le siguió el camino viendo como el cuerpo del autobot destrozado revotaba con dureza, como una piedra saltando en la superficie del agua hasta llegar a estrellarse contra la pared del fondo echando humo de sus partes.

Giro pronto de la atención hacia la zona de batalla ahora con un Grimlock fuera de su forma alterna sosteniendo a puño limpio a Braekwave pulverizando la cabina, un puñetazo voló en la cabeza de Grimlock pero lejos de sonar con dolor sonó irritado, tomando a Breakwave arrojándolo en el suelo, casi peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraba Misfire, Nightly y el otro autobot cuyo nombre no recordaba Misfire disparaban hacia la espalda de Grimlock infligiéndole daños, Grimlock grito arqueándose hacia atrás al reventarle un nervio sensible, Misfire busco a tientas un arma encontrando solo escombro, lo tomo y lo arroja hacia Nightly sacándolo de equilibrio, Grimlock se sacudió la cabeza aturdido volviendo a su atención en Breakwave intentando ponerse de pie, Grimlock se le arrojo encima cayendo arriba de él, empujándolo bajo su propio peso tomó la cabeza de Breakwave con ambas manos estrellándola al suelo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta reventarla, fragmentos de modulo cerebral y energon salieron expulsados como el contenido de una granada bañando tanto a Grimlock como a Misfire con liquido vital, Misfire se estremeció al sentir el energon caliente del autobot escurrir por su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo sintiendo las arcadas del asco.

Pasándose la mano a los ojos se retiro la sangre fijándose que los otros dos autobots que habían hecho la retirada con sus modos alternos, Grimlock encorvado sobre el cadáver de Breakwave gruño, acercando su rostro en el lugar de la cabeza explotada y las manos abiertas con sus agudas garras goteando de energon, la cabina de Grimlock subía y bajaba con la emoción de la adrenalina en sus sistemas, sus antenas se movieron, quedando levantadas a los pocos segundos hasta que se posicionaron hacia atrás como un animal rabioso, volteo hacia atrás, mirando en dirección por donde habían huido los otros quemando llanta, levantándose para darles la caza.

A paso lento Misfire camino hacia el frente, deteniéndose en mirar por un breve tiempo el cuerpo de Breakwave en silencio para después darle una patada al cadáver.

-quédate muerto-

Misfire trato de seguirle el paso a Grimlock, lo intento, el dinobot era mucho más rápido que él y con sus alas inutilizadas no era mucho el campo en donde se podría abrir el seeker en la persecución, sabía que se encontraba en el camino correcto por las marcas de garras a las paredes y la quema llanta en el suelo, se habían detenido en un previo combate y vuelto a la carrera, Misfire tuvo el temor de que el dinobot destruyera el resto de la WAP, era solo un barco de carga para prisioneros normal, no un buque de guerra, en cuanto cruzo doblando por la esquina un grito sorpresivo escapo de Misfire viendo los cuerpos mutilados que se extendía a todo lo largo del pasillo y las puertas del almacén de carga abiertas, lugar donde habían contenido a Grimlock, era extraño y por un lado Misfire se encontraba intrigado que el dinobot reaccionara violentamente contra su propia fracción, algo debía de haber ocurrido cuando lo liberaron como para darles la casería como si fueran decepticons, ante aquel pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió estremeciendo sus alas agitándose con notoriedad en un movimiento de aleteo, sus pisadas sonaban húmedas y pegajosas ante el energon derramado y casi se resbalaba al cruzar entre los cadáveres, brinco arriba de un cuerpo con cuidado de no resbalar cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su turbina, arrebatándole un grito perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo en el resto de miembros mutilados y chapoteando en la sangre que se encontraba terriblemente cálida aun, en respuesta apresurada por el pánico pateo sin misericordia al autobot hasta que lo soltara retrocediendo de espaldas apartando los miembros en el desespero, el brazo del autobot convulsiona saliéndole humo y chispas de la unión de su muñeca tardando varios segundos en caer inerte a suelo acompañando del leve chapoteo de energon.

La respiración del seeker subía y bajaba sin apartar la mirada, tomando su tiempo en recomponerse, los recuerdos desagradables de Breakwave tocándolo todavía estaban a flor de piel en Misfire, disparándose múltiples señales de alerta aturdiéndolo, un pitido hizo encender sus respiradores, rugiendo un poco su motor, se giro y se levanto apresurado, resbalándose la punta de su tacón pero sosteniéndose con su mano evitando caer de bruces de frente abalanzándose en un impuso hacia adelante iniciando la carrera.

 

 


	20. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza.**

-¿Qué dijiste?-    

Crankcase miraba con desconfianza las puertas, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rifle de asalto.

-dije que me rindo-

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan pronto, eh?-

-porque Breakwave está muerto, ya nada me ata a seguir con esta locura-

-no te creo-

-¿no estás viendo que ya no tengo mis armas y que estoy con los brazos en alto?-

Crankcase carraspeo, retrocediendo sus paso solo para darle un vistazo rápido a las cámaras, el soldado autobot yacía de pie frente a la puerta con los brazos alzados hacia arriba y sus arma había sido lanzada varios metros dejos de él.

-escucha-volvió hablar el autobot-estoy harto, le tenía miedo a mi tripulación, si me iba me iban a matar como a otros cons ¿te parece que tenia opción? Puedes tomarme de rehén o matarme cuando abras estas puertas, la opción que tomes no me importa-

-¿le tenias miedo a este tal Breakwave?-

-es el tipo que amenazo con ultrajar a tu compañero, ese mismo-

-…-

-aunque Nightly aun está con vida-

Por las cámaras vio a Grimlock persiguiendo a dos deportivos de alto calibre.

-¿Nightly?-

-otro cretino-

-nah-bufo Crankcase, adivinando lo que pasaría si Grimlock los agarrara-ese ya está muerto de seguro-

Glass aguardo en silencio extendiendo de manera incomoda, movió inquieto sus piernas y el peso de sus brazos ya le comenzaban a fatigar, bajándolos, entrelazando sus dedos y recargando las manos detrás de la cabeza, minutos más tarde el sonido de un interruptor llego a sus audios anunciando el abrir de las puertas, se preparo, no atreviéndose en hacer un movimiento, las puertas terminaron de abrirse y un Crankcase sostenía la mira del rifle a la cara de Glass.

Pero hubo quietud.

Crankcase le arrobo unas esposas con un movimiento de su pie, Glass desvió la mirada al suelo contemplándolas, Crankcase no podía leer su expresión por debido a los visores protectores y la marcara del autobot.

-¿prisionero de guerra o me darán un juicio para decidir mi vida?-

-que eso lo decida el capitán-

Glass no respondió, agachándose para tomar las esposas.

 

El rugido de motores a alta velocidad y las llantas chillando bajo la cubierta los alteraron de sobre manera, bueno, solo a Fulcrum, Krok se encontraba inconsciente siendo cargado en la espalda del kamikaze.

Fulcrum grito al ver los dos autobot girando justo en el pasillo en el que él se encontrara y peor aun con un Grimlock entrando en escena.

-¡Ay Primus! ¡Porque Primus!-

Corrió como alma que persigue el diablo.

Sus audios escuchaban cada vez más cerca a los deportivos cortando la distancia quienes no desaprovecharon en abrí fuego hacia Fulcrum.

-¿¡Primus porque me odias tanto!?-

Zigzagueando tratando de escapar de la lluvia de láseres cernidas en él llego al bloqueo de nivel en donde solo se encontraba dos puestas que daban asecho a los motores de la WAP con dos torres de cimiento a cada lado de las puertas por donde paraban los conductores de aire para ventilar o expulsar el calor de la recamaras de los motores, al ver en el lugar en donde se encontraba provoque otro arranque de pánico en Fulcrum.

-¡¡me equivoque de camino!!-grito sin darse cuenta que había dejado sordos a todos dentro del canal de comunicación-¡¡porque no me fui a la derecha!! ¡¿Crankcase qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!-

Las piernas le temblaban, tenía a Krok muerto en la inconsciencia sobre su espalda, podía sentir el derrame de energon aun goteando de sus manos sosteniendo las piernas del capitán, no podía entender la voz de Crankcase ni los gritos chillantes de Misfire atreves de la línea abierta, el motor retumbaba en eco por aquel estrecho lo que hizo bombear la chispa de Fulcrum de desesperación, sus ópticas amarillas brillaron girándose hacia los autobot al tiempo que volvían otra vez los láseres, el brillo se atenuó de manera diferente en la óptica de Fulcrum y soltó un grito entre mezclado de furia reprimida y el sorpresivo miedo arremolinando en su interior, plantándose firme pese a que era golpeado por los láseres, soltó la pierna de Krok cerrando su mano en un puño y soltó un derechazo al autobot que se encontraba a segundos de embestirlo.

-¡¡déjame en paz!!-

Inesperadamente el puño de Fulcrum detuvo en seco al autobot creando una ola de choque,  destrozando la gran mitad de la carrocería del deportivo estallando los cristales saliendo volando en varias direcciones con el grito desprevenido de dolor del autobot, Nightly que le venía detrás freno, incrédulo ante la escena que veía…

Y Grimlock lo alcanzo.

La óptica de Fulcrum se ensancho en el horror, retrocediendo en silencio con Krok a la pared del fondo testigo de la transformación de Grimlock en T rex arrojándose sobre Nightly, viéndolo todo en cámara lenta… El energon voló a todas partes con las mandíbulas de Grimlock a la mitad del cuerpo del autobot gritando por auxilio e agonía, siendo sacudido de lado en lado con sus mandíbulas, la sangre salpico en la cara de shock de Fulcrum sintiéndose pequeño bajo la sombra del dinobot.

El rugido, la sangre, los gritos…

 

 

Glass miraba con extrañeza a Crankcase ante la marcada mueca de desagrado y estremecimiento apartándose del panel de las cámaras con paso rígido, el autobot no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad en acercarse, obviamente esposado con las manos a la espalda, a paso sigiloso asomarse en las pantallas.

-¿es en serio?-su voz con notorio asombro-¿es Grimlock de Iacon? ¡¿el gladiador?!-

 

 


	21. Sala principal

**Sala principal.**

Todos se encontraban presentes en la estancia de pilotaje, todos miraban de vez en cuando al autobot sentado en el suelo atado a una columna de tuberías, Grimlock en su forma normal se encontraba de pie a la pared como si fuera la maldita cosa más interesante en el universo tallando los nombres de sus antiguos miembros dinobots, repitiendo el nombre de Swoop, Krok se encontraba ausente puesto que yacía en recuperación intensiva en la bahía medica sin saber nadie en qué momento despertaría su capitán que ya llevaba varias horas en la inconsciencia, brillando por su ausencia, en un desespero colectivo de toda la tripulación.

Las torcidas alas de Misfire aleteaban con una paranoia en su mirada caminando de lado en lado por toda la estancia, Fulcrum sentado en un rincón con un trauma severamente interno con las manos cubriendo mitad de su rostro, Spinister estaba sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada mirando sus manos por un largo pero largo tiempo indefinido como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga y Crankcase piloteando la nave, todos bajo la atenta mirada de Glass preguntándose en qué clase de tripulación de enfermos mentales había ido a encallar.

Dividiendo sus puntos de vistas, un tanto incomodo, imaginando una balanza para medir peso: en un plato tenía una tripulación de autobots psicópatas y en otra a un grupo de decepticons con problemas mentales en niveles sospechosos.

Entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus visores, dudoso, meditando, la balanza mental subiendo y bajando.

Giro su atención hacia Grimlock que desde su posición solo veía su ancha espalda encorvada hacia adelante a la pared, raspando sus garras en la superficie de metal.

En opinión de Glass, el ex gladiador tampoco se veía muy cuerdo, estando el doble de peor o igual que el resto.

Grimlock se movió, dando un paso hacia un lado al no tener más espacio para garabatear nombres y susurrando suave pero ronco un “Yo Grimlock”.

Glass ladeo la cabeza con lentitud.

Sin duda iniciar con “¿Están todos bien?” no era la pregunta adecuada o segura para indagar en esa precisa situación ni en su posición.

Se relamió los labios, secos, estaba sediento, pero aclaro su garganta un poco.

-¿Cómo conocieron a Grimlock de Iacon?-

Un ronco rugió lo estremeció.

-yo Grimlock-

-si grandote, te llamas Grimlock pero él no te pregunto a ti-luego Misfire titubeo, girándose para mirar en dirección de Glass-¿o si le preguntaste a él?-señalando al dinobot rascando la pared.

-a cualquiera que me responda, en realidad-

-¡dejen de mirarme!-

El grito sobresalto a Glass volteando hacia Spinister con grandes ópticas puestas mirando sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Spinister?-

-ellas…-las levanto en alto, Misfire aleteo de curiosidad-me están diciendo que haga cosas… cosas feas-

-¿Qué te dicen?-Misfire se le acerco con susurro cómplice.

-dicen… dicen que él me mira feo-

Misfire y Spinister se centraron en Glass.

-¿yo? no-no pudo evitar reí por los nerviosos, moviendo la cabeza de lado en lado en gesto negativo-no te miro feo-

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-

Spinister desenfundo su arma pero la mano de Misfire tocó su brazo haciendo que retrocediera  con lentitud hacia abajo.

-es verdad ¿Quién eres tú?-entrecerró los ojos el seeker.

-soy Glass de Nyon-

-oh~ de la ciudad que ardió-

-…-

-¿te toque un nervio?-ladeo la cabeza pero ausente de malicia, lo había dicho como algo inocente-yo también vi mi ciudad arder, bombardeado por el senado-

Spinister volvió a levantar el arma, Misfire volvió a bajarla.

-¿eres forjado o en frio?-

La mirada de Misfire se endureció, entornando su mirada con un brillo inquietante en su óptica roja.

-eso… no se le pregunta a nadie-

-bien, bien… de acuerdo, no debí decir eso-

-yo Grimlock-

Pero ahora la óptica roja de depredador de Grimlock yacía puesta sobre Glass quien casi pero casi estuvo a punto de purgarse.

-él no quiso ser grosero, grandote-

Grimlock le soltó un ronco gruñido a Glass antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, rascando la pared.

-eh… em… ¿Cómo lo conocieron?-

-¿a quién?-dijo Misfire, bajando por cuarta vez el brazo de Spinister.

-Grimlock-

-lo encontramos atrapado dentro de una barredora de mundos estando prisionero y por eso está con nosotros-

Bueno, aquello no fue tan específico como lo había querido pero por lo menos era algo.

-sí pero… porque está con ustedes-

La expresión de Misfire cambio a una de cautela.

-¿porque no debería de estarlo?-

-bueno es que él… tu sabes, conocen su reputación, ustedes decepticons, él autobot, es todo un conjunto muy… peculiar-evito decir extraño.

El seeker adopto una posición firme con la mano en el mentón y el gesto pensante.

-estuvo desaparecido mucho tiempo-siguió Glass a lo que la mirada de Misfire se poso en él en silencio.

-estuvo prisionero en Garrus 9 bajo el reinado de Overlord ¿es eso lo que quieres saber?-se escucho un rugido del dinobot ante la mención del nombre del atípico homicida psicópata-también nos salvo de DJD… -el seeker entrecerró los ojos-y de tu desalmada tripulación también, le debemos mucho al grandote-

-no es mi tripulación realmente-

-¿entonces porque estabas con ellos?-

-eres sospechoso…-Spinister ladeo la cabeza-y esas haciendo caras raras-

-que yo… -Glass llevaba máscara y visores, las palabras de Spinister no tenían lógica para él, pero tampoco quiso tentar el poco sano juicio mental de nadie de esa tripulación-lo… ¿lo siento?-

La óptica de Spinister se entrecerró en desconfianza.

Misfire sonreía jovial.

-¿ves? Se disculpó Spin-

-sigue siendo muy sospechoso, Misfire, míralo… está muy tranquilo-

Glass se puso incomodo y justo cuando su límite de paciencia cayera al suelo para empezar a gritarle a Spinister que dejara de verlo de esa forma se resalto una risa nerviosa en la estancia, la risa provenía de Fulcrum.

-por fin reacciona-Crankcase solo soltó algo vago entre dientes.

Fulcrum se reía como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste, con la cabeza cabizbaja y caminos de lubricante recorrer su rostro, se tallo la cara apartándose las lagrimas.

-¿estás bien? ¿Ya te asimilaste?-

-no-sin dejar de reír-no estoy bien… nunca lo he estado-

-sigues vivo, deberías de estar feliz por eso-gruño Crankcase igual entre dientes.

-eso quiero pensar… pero aun no puedo sacer eso-miro a Grimlock-fue muy grafico-

-has vivido cosas peores-dijo Misfire seguido del cirujano.

-Crankcase dice que pulverizaste al mech con un solo golpe ¿Por qué entras en trauma con Grimlock?-

-se lo comió en frente de mí-

-aun no lo entiendo-ladeo la cabeza Misfire y Cranckcase bufo.

-lo incinero en frente de mí y se comió su cabeza-

-es verdad, yo lo vi también-Interrumpió Glass.

Ahora Fulcrum tenía su atención en Glass, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿y tú quien eres?-

-un autobot-

-ya sé que es un autobot pero mi pregunta es… ¿Quién es?-

-un nuevo polizonte-sonrió Misfire.

-pero ya tenemos a un autobot polizonte con nosotros-señalo a Grimlock con ambas manos extendidas-un autobot T rex que escupe fuego por la boca-

-pero ese de ahí es un tipo diferente de polizonte-apunto el pulgar a Glass dejándolo extrañado-este tiene otros usos-

-¿usos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-

-silencio polizonte numero dos-le chito Misfire a Glass.

-¡no espera! ¿Qué es lo que quisiste referirte?-

Misfire sostuvo el brazo de Spinister bajándolo por enésima vez.

-todo dependerá de lo que diga Krok-

Crankcase bramo.

-yo ya les dije, esta inconsciente, hasta que despierte él y el otro pobre infeliz, se decidirá qué hacer con ese mech-

Glass se puso rígido, por la forma en que hablaba el piloto sobre uno de sus tripulantes rápido trabajo su intuición.

-¿hay otro herido aparte de su capitán?-

-un sobreviviente que dejaron tus amiguitos homicidas-carraspeo Crankcase.

Fulcrum hizo una cara al recordar los autobots.

-¿qué hicieron con los cadáveres?¿los desecharon al espacio?-

Misfire hizo un ademan soltando un bufido.

-no, que desperdicio, se los arrojamos a los nanisbeste para que se alimentaran de algo-

Las palabras del seeker horrorizaron a Glass imaginando la escena, los cuerpos de su tripulación autobot consumidos con lentitud por sub híbridos hurgando entre las entrañas de circuitos y chupando energon, sospecho que el mismo tendría un destino similar, una reserva que dejaron para esos bichos para después.

El pánico entró a sus sistemas e hizo todo lo que pudo por controlarse y permanecer calmado, tratando de idear rápido un plan, ya había visto de lo que eran capaces estos decepticons con graves trastornos mentales y con un dinobot que se encontraba fuera de su juicio aliado con los Cons y ese otro inquilino en el ala medica.

 

 


End file.
